You Give Me Something
by AyaXX7
Summary: Hermione just wanted to visit the states to relax with her family, but one thing leads to another and now she is involved with Vampires and Shape-shifters? "Bloody hell Hermione, and I thought Harry was the one to attract danger." "Oh shut up, Ronald." [re-editing process, finished chapter: 1]
1. Leaving

_**First time making a crossover, hope you like it! :)**_

_**Lea**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>1705/014 **_

_**Edited and refined, enjoy! :)  
><strong>_

_**Ps. feel free to point out if I've missed something that needs to be corrected!**_

_**-Lea**_

* * *

><p>"Hermione!" called Jean Granger from downstairs.<p>

"Coming mum, just got to find my…" Hermione stopped in her tracks and smacked her forehead. "Honestly, are you a witch or not!" she berated herself as she grabbed her wand from the nightstand.

_Accio Jumper!_

Soon enough the red jumper came zooming out from underneath the bed and almost smacked her right on the face if not for her quick reflexes. She quickly put it on and went over to the bed where the waiting Crookshanks —already settled in his carrier— sat, glaring at the bars that separates him from his freedom. He meowed in a rather irritated manner when he spotted her coming, and went as far as to hiss at her in distaste when she picked up his cage.

Hermione sighed, "I know you hate it Crooks, but it is an eight hour flight to Washington, seven if we are lucky. You know the rules." She sadly informed her precious ginger cat.

He sniffed and cast her annoyed look, which is quite amusing on a cats face, Hermione noted.

"How about this, I'll let you out in the car and will only put you back in when they ask us to at the Airport." She compromised.

He stared, unblinking, at her for a moment, contemplating her offer. But after a while the pros seems to have overweight the cons as he gave her a sniff and starts to groom himself in content. She took that as an agreement and left it at that. Hermione shook her head and cast one last look around her room to see if she had forgotten something. Satisfied, she locked the door behind her with a bit of difficulty and walked down the stairs to her waiting parents at the front door.

"Ready sweetheart?" asked Dan Granger, as he took the suitcases from her and carried it to the back of the car.

"As I'll ever be" Hermione sighed as she got in. As promised, she let Crookshanks out of his carrier. As soon as the cage door was opened, he had immediately jumped out and gave a long leisure stretch, then proceeds to take a nap on her lap.

"So, all set?" The driver asked as the driver started the car.

"We're all set, Stan." Dan said as he gave the young driver, Stan, a friendly pat on the back after he fastened his seat-belt.

"Ok then." Stan muttered. And with that they drove off to the airport.

On their journey to the airport, Hermione took her time to reflect on the last six years of her life. A year after the final battle, little by little everyone had started to heal and move on. As Hogwarts was closed for repairs that year, she had gone to Australia with Harry –as Ron was with his family preparing Fred's funeral—, in search of her parents. The two had found them near Victoria, where they had opened a small dentistry practice under the name Monica and Wendell Wilkins. When the memory charm was lifted, Hermione slowly explained what happened with helpful inputs from Harry. That week, Hermione spent her time with her parent, reconciling and mending strained bonds. It was decidedly the most emotionally draining week for the newly reunited Grangers.

The following year after her graduation from Hogwarts— where she had taken her final year of schooling, stating that no war can stop her from finishing her schooling much to Ron's disbelief– she had gotten a job offer at the Ministry as an Unspeakable. She had worked in that department for almost two years, gaining the title of the youngest head Unspeakable before resigning after an incident that lead her to a comma that detained her in St. Mungos for three months. Jean, Hermione's mother, was in hysterics when she heard the news from Harry and Ron, as this was the fourth time in the last two years Hermione had been admitted to the hospital. And so when Hermione came through, her parents practically begged her to resign. Hermione conceded as she understood them, a parent can only take so much of their only daughter getting hurt and possibly dying.

It took a while to find another suitable job that will appease her parents but also keep her satisfied and interested, but one particular sunny day, Hermione had bumped into Luna at Hogsmead, and as they talked over tea, she gave her the answer she was looking for.

"You should write." She said in her usual whimsical manner.

"I suspect even the Nargles will appreciate your works."

Luna had then gracefully stood up, gave a kiss to the cheeks –as she always did to her friends— and skipped her way out of the bar. Hermione had quickly took the suggestion and started working on her first book immediately, and to her great surprise, she has found that she love being a writer more so than an Unspeakable.

Her first and most popular book by far was _Hogwarts: A History – Revised and Rewritten_, much to the amusement of those who knew her love for the book. As a matter of fact, due to her dedication to its creation, filling it with updated, actual facts and no sugarcoating dangerous aspects of the castle and the area around it, the book became such a hit that it became a mandatory guide book for first year students. It was greatly appreciated by the muggle-born parents and parents in general as it gave them a clear image of what to expect and possibilities of what their children might and will be facing in the near future. Her success in the writer career was also proven when her other published books, such as the biography book she wrote for Harry, and her research projects of the Peverell's and The Deathly Hallows, was highly revered by the public, as Luna said, even the 'Nargles' appreciated her works.

As for her friends, she and Ron have ended their relationship. A few month of dating after the Great War, they realized that their love for each other was simply platonic, and to prove it, Ron is now engaged to his high school sweetheart Lavender Brown.

Harry and Ginny are now happily married, after a lot of convincing on Ginny's part that is. At first, Harry was still reluctant to continue where they left off as he was afraid that if they pursue it, Ginny would be targeted by the remaining Death Eaters that had fled from the final battle. But after Ginny snapped, telling him off that she can take care of herself just fine, and threatens to hex him if he uttered such nonsense. He finally proposed. After a long row of apologies and kisses that is.

Their wedding was held on October 2001. It was a small beautiful private wedding with only friends and family. Molly and Fleur couldn't stop crying throughout the entire ceremony, much to Ginny's amusement, though she had expected it from the start and was crying herself when they finished their vows. And on August 2002 their first son was born, James Sirius Potter. A few months after Angelina had her twins, Fred II and Roxanne. George could help himself and joked that they will be the next set of twins to terrorize the halls of Hogwarts, much to Molly's and McGonagall's chagrin. Today, you will find that Ginny and Harry are expecting her second son in September, much to Molly's excitement.

Neville, dubbed 'The Snake Slayer' by the papers and public much to his embarrassment, is now the Herbology professor at Hogwarts and happily married to Hannah Abbott. And as for Luna, much to everyone's surprise and amusement, she is now married to Rolf Scamander. A fellow naturalist she met during one of her expeditions in Sweden in search of the ever popular Crumple-Horned Snorkack, and the only grandson to Newt Scamander. Everyone would have thought nothing of Crumpled-Horned Snorkack and Nargles and what not, but it seems that the Scamander's are those few people who actually have the same belief of the creature's existence, however unlike the Lovegood's, they never outwardly spoken of it in public.

And now back to the present, previously her parents had decided that a vacation was in order and her mother suggested that we should go to America to visit her uncle Charlie Swan and her cousin Isabella.

"Oh! It will be so exciting!" Jean had exclaimed giddily one day at dinner.

In all honesty, she does not remember them that much, although she could recall that the last time they had visited the states was when she was around eight years old. Bella was still an infant then. She only remembered that during the holidays, she was the one who usually babysat her while her parents talked to uncle Charlie and aunt Renee.

Gentle prodding snapped her out of her musing, "Hermione, we're here honey." Her mother said.

She looked around and realized that the driver had opened up the door for her without her noticing and Crookshanks had already jumped off, yawning and stretching before laying down lazily on the floor, waiting for her to come out and pick him up. Hermione just shook her head at his antics and got out of the car, her father and the driver had taken out most of their luggage and Hermione carefully placed it on top of the trolley that her mother had brought.

"Well come on then!" Dan said enthusiastically.

_Well this will be one hell of a trip_, Hermione thought. And how right that thought is.


	2. Of Cats & Book Stores

**_A.N/: Thank you for the Comments!_**

**_To : crazy-A7X-fan-13, i heart imortals, Dark Neko 4000, skydancer2ooo, Sweetie7smiled_**

**_Heres the next chapter! Enjoy :)_**

**_Lea_**

* * *

><p>"Hermione, are you alright?" Jean asked her daughter worriedly as she noted the exhausted look and the bags under her eyes.<p>

"Yes mum, everything is fine." Hermione muttered as she shouldered her bag with crooks on the other hand.

Define fine. The trip was awful. Merlin help her, she couldn't get one once of sleep at all! Two women at the front wouldn't stop gossiping around, talking about the littlest of things. The man she sat with snores like a banshee, the boy at the back keeps on barfing, and on her right, a newly wedded couple it seems, wouldn't stop snogging for even a minute! And she shudders to think on what they were doing in the toilets. Well truth to be told she could have cast the Silencio or the Mufliato charm, but she couldn't risk it in such place. Heaven knows, it would've been the first two spell she'd cast if she wasn't so worried.

And to make matters worse at the middle of the flight, Crookshanks somehow manages to get himself out of his cage and came up to find her. The flight attendants tried to be rid of him at first, but in the end they let him stay instead. Since he behaved so well, and the only one who's disturbing the flight is the attendants themselves. But one thing for sure, this'll be the last time she'll get on a plane. She'll stick to the old fashioned Portkey after all this madness, thank you very much.

"You're lucky we got off the hook this time. Don't think you'll get lucky next time, if there is a next time." Hermione mutter under her breath as she let Crookshanks down.

The said ginger cat just stretched his limbs, meowed, and looked innocently up at her as if he's done no wrong at all. He then walks away, followed closely by Hermione behind him.

"I'll go get us a cab," Eugene said, relieving himself all the while of the big rucksack on his shoulders as Hermione and Jean sat down on the bench. "And it seems to me like we're not the only ones on vacation." He noted as he looked around the crowded place.

Yes the place is indeed crowded, Hermione noted as she looked around her surroundings.

"Honey, it's always crowded in here." Jean stated.

"I know. I was just trying to cheer up the mood of our little 'mione, dear." He said as he ruffled Hermione's hair affectionately.

"Dad!" she cried, swatting his hand away. It missed slightly and Eugene just chuckled as he runs off. Jean just shook her head at her husband's childish antics while Hermione tries to fix her ruffled hair.

They waited for almost half an hour before a bright yellow cab stopped before them. Eugene then returned and took their bags, placing them at the back as Jean; followed by Hermione, enters the cab. The driver was about to close the door when she remembered a certain feline she left behind.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione called. She almost forgot about him. The ginger cat that was sleeping on the floor moments ago, jumped in. Landing on her lap and presumed his nap as the driver closed the doors. Seems he didn't take it to mind that she almost forgot about him.

"So, first time at the states sir?" The driver asked as he re-enters the cab, closing the door behind him. "The names Bob Dylan" he said as he extended his hand.

"Eugene Granger. And yes, I'm here with my wife and daughter." Eugene said as they shook hands.

"Ah I see. Well, welcome to Seattle. And I hope you enjoy your stay here." He said smiling. "So where too?" Bob asked.

"Hyatt, please." Eugene said.

"Sure thing!" Bob grinned. And with that they drove off.

There was no traffic jam along the way to their delight. The drive was also pleasant. The taxi driver, Bob, was a very kind and polite man. He offered to take them down to a good rental place before they went to the hotel to get themselves a car. The Grangers thanked Bob as he dropped them off and gave him a generous tip for his short service. Eugene then settled on a Peugeot 206 they had found at the very back, after a long row of searching for the 'right car' as Eugene said. And with that they drove off to the hotel for the well deserved rest.

* * *

><p>"Hey mum?" Hermione asked the next morning as she enters her parent's room through the connecting door.<p>

"Yes dear?" Jean Grangers muffled voice said from the bathroom.

"Can I go around the city with Crooks? Maybe stop by a book store or something?" Hermione asked.

"Sure honey, just make sure to let you father know first." She said.

Hermione looked at where her father is. And it was quite a sight to see. The tired man was sprawled all over the bed on his stomach, the bed cover was on the floor since he probably have kicked it off either last night or somewhere near dawn, and his limbs were dangling off the edges of the bed as loud snores resonated from his form.

"It's no use mum. He's knocked out." Hermione said as she picked the fallen bed cover from the floor and draped it over her father's sleeping figure.

There was a shuffle in the bathroom, and soon after the door opens up slightly to let Jean's head slip through in between.

"Why don't you just go ahead then?" She said. "I'll just let your father know when he wakes up. That man can sleeps like a log. Do you need to take the car?" she asked.

"No need. I could always Apparate to a nearby alley near the hotel or something." Hermione said as she picked up her wand and placed it on her wand holder.

"Ok then, be careful!" Jean called as she re-enters the bathroom to finish off her bath.

"I will!" Hermione called back.

She shouldered her beaded bag from the table and picked up Crookshanks who was playing with the curtains and heads out.

* * *

><p>Hermione wondered around the city for quite some time, stopping by a few times here and there at antique shops and what not. As she turned to a corner of an alley in hopes to return, an old small book shop at the corner caught her eye instead. Flemings Books and Co. Curious, she decided to look around. There is still a few minutes left before supper anyway. No harm done looking at an old book store right? As she enters, she couldn't help herself to stop and stare in awe. The shop has the familiar relaxing smell of old books and parchments she loved so much, and a slight hint of mint somewhere that filled her nostrils. No one seems to be there, and there was no one behind the counter, so she just continues to aimlessly look around the small shop. The shop was magnificent. Though small, the walls and shelves were brimmed to the fullest with books in various sizes and languages. It somehow reminds her of a small version of the Hogwarts library. She pulled a random book off one of the rack nearest to her with her other hand, as she was carrying a sleeping Crookshanks on the other. Though as she looked at the title of the book, her eyes literally bulged out and her mouth was probably opening and closing like a gaping fish.<p>

"This is amazing!" Hermione gasped in astonishment.

The book she's currently holding was a singed first edition of 'Le Marchand De Venise [Merchant of Venice]' by William Shakespeare. There was only a few left, and it surprised her beyond belief on how on earth this book store could obtain such treasure. She shook her head and placed the book where it belong and continued her journey through towers of books while stroking her cat's fur. As she started on the next row, a thick leather book at the back caught her eye. When she walked closer, she realized it got neither a title nor an author.

"That's strange." She muttered under her breath. As she stepped closer, she felt a slight tingling sensation up her spine as the hairs at the back of her neck stood up. She was about to pull the ancient book out of the shelf when someone suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders, startling her as she yelped in shock.

"Merlin!" she cried out in shock. Accidently dropping poor Crookshanks when he was sleeping snugly in her arms. Crookshanks, landing on his feet the last minute hissed and saunters off in irritation.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." Someone said. A man she noted.

"No no! No it's fine, I shouldn't have zoned out anyway." Hermione said shaking her head.

As she looked up, and she was met with bright brown eyes staring back at her own.

"I noticed someone was in here when I returned from the store room downstairs. I saw you looking at the books and I was just wondering if you needed any help. I really didn't mean to give you a heart attack." He said sheepishly as he ruffles the back of his dark blonde hair.

"Really, it's fine. Don't worry." Hermione said hastily. "Um, are you the owner of this book store?" she asked.

"No" he said as he shook his head. "Not me. I'm just a part-timer. The owner, Nick, is out with his wife for a lil bit I think. You want to talk to him? I can always call him?" he offered.

"No, there's no need too. I was just curious." Hermione said.

As the two fell into an awkward silence, she took her time to get to really see him. He was quite tall, around 6'3 she guessed, towering against her 5'4 form. He was also a bit pale, but not that noticeable compared to hers. His eyes, she noted earlier, was indeed a few shade lighter than her own. And his dark blonde hair looked windswept and a bit messy, reminding her a tiny bit of a certain dark haired wizard with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Um, I'm Riley Biers by the way." He introduced himself, breaking awkwardness slightly as he extended his hand to her.

"Hermione Granger. A pleasure to meet you." Hermione said, a bit hesitantly as they shook hands.


	3. To Hell With Muggles

_**A.N/: Thank you for the Comments!**_

_**SR2**__**: yes I noticed, thank you for pointing that on out! I'll try to fix it somehow. Still working on it! :)**_

_**skydancer2ooo**__**: yes, he will be. And the plot will be revealed soon enough :)**_

_**Lady Luna Riddle**__**: yes I agree and thank you! And by the way I didn't notice the similarity between Eugene and Jean granger until you mentioned that! :p**_

_**Well here is the next chapter! sorry if there's a few minor errors here and there, you can give me a PM and point out where I may have done it incorrectly. It'll be greatly appreciated, and well anyway Enjoy :)**_

_**Lea**_

* * *

><p>They had left early in the morning –around 6 AM. Charlie had given her mum a call earlier, wondering when they'll be arriving at Forks. She told him they'll be arriving around noon, and said that they would probably stop by his house for a visit before going to the cottage.<p>

"You do remember Charlie, don't you Hermione?" her mother asked as they neared Forks boarders.

"Not much." Hermione replied honestly.

Charlie. She mused.

She vaguely remembers him. She only recalls the time when Charlie was carrying her baby cousin Bella to her for the first time and the time he fixed her broken bike. But other than that, it was a blur. Her father told her that Charlie had caught her once, falling from a tree when she was 7. He said that it was the beginning of her 'fear of heights'. Well that obviously cleared the reason behind her uneasiness with a broomstick.

"Well maybe you'll remember him better when you see him. It has been 17 years after all." Jean said. "And look! We're here." Her mother pointed out excitedly.

As they past the borders and into the small town, Hermione couldn't help herself to look around curiously. It's a downright beautiful town, with all the trees and all. But, it's also quite rainy she noted as the rain pound down the windshields.

"Hey honey, why don't you give Charlie a call?" Eugene asked his wife after a while of driving around the city. "I'm not so sure where we are…" he trailed off as he looked around for clues.

"I've tried dear, he wouldn't pick up." Her mother sighed as she slumped down in defeat. She have been trying to contact him for a while now.

"Well why don't we ask someone then?" Hermione suggested. She looked around for a couple of minutes when she spotted someone at the corner and decided to ask him.

"Um, Excuse me! Sir?" she called as she unfastens her seatbelt hastily and jogged out of the car with her umbrella to the pouring rain. Crookshanks hissed slightly as a few droplets of rain caught him.

The person turned around curiously and halted in his steps. As she came closer, she noticed how incredibly tall the man is. And she taught Ron was tall.

"Pardon me sir do you happen to know where the Swan residence is? We've kind of gotten ourselves lost." She said politely.

"You do realize that Forks is rather a small city." The man pointed out amusedly.

She mentally swore as her face flushed in embarrassment. He smirked and she glared at him slightly and raised her chin defiantly. Oh how that man irked her. Of course she realized it. She has read a book about it at the plane, though she didn't have time to look at the map per-se.

"Yes, we realized. But we're trying to get there quickly."Hermione said calmly.

"Don't you have a map?" he asked curiously.

"Didn't seem to need one" she snipped. He raised an eyebrow at this.

"At first" she amended calmly.

She waited for his reply, but he just stood there looking at her. Not saying anything and looking at her as if she was the most bizarre and amusing thing.

"Well are you, or are you not, going to bloody tell me the location? My parents are waiting and I would really appreciate it to get out of this bloody rain anytime soon!" she snapped in frustration.

Oh how Ron and Harry would never let this down if they were here. Hermione Jean Granger, the sensible one snapped at a complete stranger. And don't mention being down right rude! And she cursed at him to boot. But looking at him now, laughing boisterously like a mad man, seemingly mocking her just adds on to her irritation.

"Whoa! Wait up there kitten!" he said before she could get a chance to turn around.

"What did you call me?" Hermione said, narrowing her eyes dangerously with a dangerous glint in her eyes. She was already at her last straw. One more push and she'll hex him on the spot. To hell with being spotted by Muggles!

"Calm down, I didn't mean to make you so angry." He said, sounding nervous when he noticed the look on her face. _Good, that'll tell him not to mess with her._

"Well, if you're looking for the chief, his house is just right down this corner. Just look for an old red pickup truck." He said, grinning cautiously.

"Thank you!" she cried waving her hands in a crazed fashion. She turned around on her heals abruptly and stomped back over to the car, grumbling under her breath all the while about silly American men.

"So what took you so long dear?" Jean asked curiously when Hermione sat down and slammed the door shut.

"Nothing" she muttered. "He said his house is right around the corner. Look for the old red pickup truck."

"oookay then, off we go." Eugene said as he started the car again and turned around the corner.

Hermione noticed though that the man was gone. _He couldn't have disappear that fast._ _Maybe he just went in to one of the houses_. She assumed. Though she did a double take when she _swore_ she saw something dark and huge past the trees a few minutes later. And it was definitely not a bear, she could tell just that much. She knows she's being paranoid, well after the war and all it's entirely better to be cautious than sorry. As Mad Eye's word would put it; Constant Vigilance. But before she could ponder on the matter further her mother's excited voice cuts through.

"Well there's the truck. And there's the house!" Jean said, obviously ecstatic.

Eugene parked the car across the house, and then continued to open the door for Jean and Hermione.

"You didn't tell me Charlie's a policeman now." Eugene said curiously as he looked at the police car parked beside the truck as they walked up the door.

"I didn't know myself until now." Jean mused.

As Eugene knocked on the door, Hermione's nervously stroke Crookshanks hair. Seeming to sense his mistress's distress, he purred and snuggled further into her arms to comfort her.

"Coming!" said a gruff voice. No doubt that was Charlie.

There was a shuffle and soon after Charlie opened the door before them.

"Charlie!" Jean cried in absolute excitement.

"Jean" Charlie grinned, giving her a rather awkward bear hug at the same time. "It's so good to see you again cousin." He said as he released her.

"It's good to see you too. Why didn't you answer my calls? I've called you 6 times already!" Jean chided him good-naturedly.

"Sorry about that, left my phone upstairs it seems, must remember to always have my phone with me at all times next time." He apologized.

"And Eugene, it's a pleasure to meet you again my good man." Charlie smiled as he turned his attention him, giving him a firm hand shake.

"Likewise Charles, likewise, and you remember little 'mione don't you?" Eugene said as he pushed Hermione lightly.

"_That '_mione? We'll she's not little anymore now isn't she? My, have you grown. It's good to see you again." Charlie said as he also gave her and awkward hug. Carefully not to crush the ginger cat in between.

"It's good to see you too." Hermione said shyly, giving him a small smile.

"Why don't you three come in? Bella's at the kitchen." Charlie said as he opened the door wider to let them through.


	4. The Swans

**_A.N/:_**

**_LauRawrCait: I'll try to update as soon as possible. :)_**

**_Lady Luna Riddle: yes the truck is still there. And no Riley for now, he'll be there soon enough. The story takes place somewhat a little bit before Eclipse, New Moon have passed in this one. And about Seth, he wasn't a Vampire; he was a shape-shifter wasn't he? And thank you for the nice comments you gave me. :)_**

**_Dark Neko 4000: you will soon find out! :)_**

**_crazy-A7X-fan-13: thank you! :)_**

**_skydancer2ooo: yes they did talk, it will be mentioned in later chapters. For now it's just Hermione meeting new people. And I'll try my best to make it longer. :)_**

**_NorthernLights25: on it! :D_**

**_Here's the next chapter, hope you like it!_**

**_Lea_**

* * *

><p>When they walked in, Charlie helped them out of their coats. The wet umbrellas were put away for later use. When Hermione let Crookshanks down, the first thing he did when his paw hit the ground was to patrol around the halls. Charlie raised a questioning eyebrow at this curious scene, but only to receive a shrug as a reply from Hermione.<p>

"Does he always do that?" he asked curiously was he watched the feline sniffed around and move over each room, seeming to look for any danger.

"Not at first" Hermione said. _Only after the war though_, she added mentally.

When she had Obliviated her parents all those years ago and sent them to Australia, she had given instructions to the cat to watch over them. Make sure to no suspicious wizards or witches, especially the ones that wore dark robes and scull masks to get near them. To an outsider, it might have looked silly, but she believed in his judgments, especially after the incident in third year with Sirius and that rat, Peter Pettigrew. And it seems that after her request, he now adopts the habit of patrolling around any building they were staying at, or any new places for that matter. He's a bit too paranoid, but she's not one to talk since she herself is paranoid most of the time. Not to the extent of Mad-Eye mind you.

"So how is Bella, Charlie?" Jean asked as they sit on the couch. Thanking Charlie as he offered them a cup of tea. "Last time I hear, she was found unconscious in the woods. Just broken up with a boy" she said worriedly, taking a sip out of her cup.

"She's fine, and it seems to me like they're back up again." He huffed as he took his mug of coffee_. Seems like Charlie's not much of a fan of his_, Hermione noted.

"Though it seems as of late she's having a little bit of trouble with Jacob, She's a bit devastated." Charlie sighed.

That piqued Eugene's curiosity as he placed his cup down.

"Bill and Sarah's son… That Jacob? " He asked curiously.

"What happened with them?"

"I don't know. She won't tell me, that's the problem." He sighed again in frustration.

"She'll probably tell you in due time when she's ready Charlie." Hermione comforted.

"I hope you're right Hermione." He said as he slumped into the couch.

"Oh! Excuse me." Eugene said as his phone rang. He stood up and went to another room to answer the call, though a few moments later he returned with a frown on his face.

"What is it?" Jean asked worriedly.

"The guy who was managing the cottage just called, he said that we won't be able to use the cottage for at least a week. Turns out they forgot to renew the old plumbing's last year. It gave out and now the whole place is dripping." He said tiredly.

"You three could always stay here." Charlie piped up.

"There's a guest room upstairs and I'm sure Bella wouldn't mind sharing a room with 'mione for a while." Charlie offered.

"Are you sure about this? We don't want to be a bother. We could always go back and find a hotel in Seattle." Eugene said.

"Nonsense, you lot came all the way over here to visit us anyway. It's the least I could do." He insisted.

"Thank you so much Charles." Jean sighed in relief.

"Anything for you Jenny dear" Charlie winked playfully as they all laughed.

There was a sudden crash in the kitchen not soon after though, followed by a muttered 'crap'. Charlie quickly stood up, looking concerned, as did Hermione and her parents.

"Bella, are you ok? Need some help?" Charlie asked.

"No, dad, I'm fine! Just tripped on the cat!" she called.

Hermione wince slightly in guilt and stood up, placing her cup on the table. _That cat will be the death of me_. Hermione thought.

"Sorry, I'll go check up on her." She said.

"No, it's fine." Charlie waved off as he sat back down. "She always trips on thing, my Bella." He sighed again fondly as he shook his head.

"I insist. It was my cat's fault after all." She grimaced, and walked herself to the kitchen.

The sight that greeted her was a bit comical. Bella was flat on her back, hair askew, holding a wooden spoon with the ginger cat on top of her stomach sniffing her curiously and staring intently at her. Bella in turn was looking at the cat bewilderedly.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Hermione apologized as she took Crookshanks from her and helping her stand up.

"No, it's fine." Bella said hastily. "Um, your cat? Sorry, I mean Hermione right?" she stumbled awkwardly as she extended her hand.

"Yes, this is Crookshanks. And it's a pleasure to meet you again, Bella." Hermione said kindly as they shook hands, giving her a small reassuring smile. Bella seems to relax after this, and smiled back at her though timidly.

"I'm sorry I don't remember anything about you though" Bella apologized, looking a bit sheepish.

"It's fine Bella." She tried to assured the younger woman "No one blames you. You were too young to remember anyway. I'll be amazed beyond belief if you do." Hermione grinned.

"I guess." Bella shrugged as she grinned back at her, visibly relaxing.

Hermione could tell though. Even though she seems relaxed, she was still slightly cautious around her. She doesn't know why, but she shrugged it off and looked around the mess in the kitchen, noting the spilled dressing and salad on the floor.

"So, need any help?" Hermione asked.

"I just need to remake the salad." Bella shrugged.

"Well why don't you go and do that while I clean the floor and set the table?" Hermione offered. Bella seems to ponder about this, a bit uncertainly to let the guest do the cleaning.

"Um, how about we do them together instead?" Bella suggested uncertainly.

"Sure thing" Hermione grinned.

It took them only a few minutes to remake the salad dressing, but other than that the salad was ready. They've cleaned the floor with Crookshanks help, much to Bella's amusement. He seems to be a bit guilty over the mess and helped by eating the shredded chicken from the salad. He was already full by the time all the chicken was gone from the floor so there was no need to feed him later on till dinner. As they were setting up the table, they chatted lightly, asking little things about the other. They realized after a while they have many things in common, like their love for reading for example and finding beauty in simple little things.

"So…" Hermione started as she placed the plates. "You've got a boyfriend I heard?" she asked. She noticed Bella stiffened slightly but as quickly as it came, it was gone in an instance as she regained her composure.

"Yes. His name is Edward. Edward Cullen." Bella said calmly. "How about you?" she asked, changing the topic.

"Me? I haven't been that lucky I guess." Hermione shrugged.

"Really?" Bella asked doing a double take and looking at her incredulously.

"What?" Hermione asked, blushing slightly.

"Are you kidding me? There must have been at least a few people you dated! I mean, you looking like –like – like _that!_" Bella pointed out, looking disbelievingly at her.

"You don't need to be so hyped up about that you know." Hermione pointed out. While smiling amusedly as Bella blushed.

"Well, I guess I have dated a few times…" Hermione trailed off.

"I'm guessing there is a 'but'?" Bella grinned. All trace of embarrassment aside for later.  
>Hermione stuck out her tongue childishly at her and grinned. "But, that was a long time ago. Last time I dated was 6 years ago."<p>

"How many people have you dated actually?" Bella asked curiously as she placed the bowl of salad and a roasted chicken at the center.

"Only three and they were all short lived." Hermione said simply as she placed the last plate.

"Wow." Bella muttered.

"Come on! Enough with these boys talk thingy. I'm starting to feel too girlie!" Hermione exclaimed.

"_You_ started it."

"Good point."

And they laughed.

Supper was a great affair; they all talked and joked around, all in all trying to catch up on lost time. At first, when Bella meets her parents, she was quite a shy and timid. But looking at her now laughing freely as her father starts telling off embarrassing stories, she realized she was only shy around new people she met, its nice to know she opened up to her family now that they got to know each other better again.

The phone rang when Charlie served desert, and Bella stood up to get it. She returned a few moments later and sat back down.

"Who was it Bells?" Charlie asked as he took a bite out of his pudding.

"Just Alice, she was wondering if I could stay over at her house for tonight. Well at first I told her I couldn't because a few relatives are staying over. And then she told me I could bring Hermione over also so you three could catch up."

"What did you tell her next?" Charlie asked again curiously.

"That I'll call her later; I wanted to ask Hermione first." She shrugged. "So… um, wanna go Hermione?" She asked, looking a bit nervous.

"Well if it's ok with them, then I guess I'll go. But who's Alice?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Edwards's sister. Alice Cullen"


	5. The Cullens

_**A.N/:**_

_**Sweetie7smiled**__**: no problem, thanks for the comment! =P**_

_**Dark Neko 4000**__**: you'll see in this chapter. :)**_

_**skydancer2ooo**__**: will do! :D**_

_**Lady Luna Riddle**__**: Thank you! And it's no problem, everybody makes mistakes. :3**_

_**crazy-A7X-fan-13**__**: don't we all? X3**_

_**NorthernLights25**__**: thank you! :)**_

_**hpfan91: Hermione is 25, she was still born in 1979 like in the Harry Potter books. :)**_

_**Well here's the next chapter! this one is a bit long, Enjoy :)**_

_**Lea**_

* * *

><p>"You're not bringing Crooks?" Bella asked as Hermione enters the truck with her bag.<p>

"No, I'll just leave him here. I feel bad enough for tagging along; the Cullen's doesn't need to worry about a cat coming too." She said. She noticed Bella relaxing and subtlety released a sigh of relief. _Hm, wonder if the Cullen's doesn't like cats_. Hermione mused. "So, what are they like?"

"What, you mean the Cullen's?" Bella asked as she started the engine and pulled out of the house. "They're really nice people if that's what you mean; you don't have to worry about anything. You'll get along with them just fine." Bella assured as they turned to a secluded driveway by the trees. Hermione would have missed it if she wasn't paying too much attention to the road. Bella then turned to another corner, and was met with a magnificent modern house up the hill.

"Wow" Hermione muttered as the house came to a clearer view. The house was beautiful. It was a modern two story building with vast open windows and platforms. Whoever architected it really out done him/her self. Bella then parked the truck near a silver Volvo and grabbed her bag.

"Come on." Bella said. The two of them then got off the truck and Bella proceeds to walk briskly to the front door.

"Um, Bella I think you might want to slow down before you trip." Hermione said cautiously.

"I'm fine Hermione. I can take care of my—"

"Watch out for that—!"

Too late, Bella tripped on an unsuspected pot and toppled over.

"You were saying Bella dear?" Hermione asked, grinning down at her as she helped the young woman up.

Bella blushed. "Shut up Hermione" she said as she shoved the older woman lightly out of embarrassment.

Hermione just laughed as they bounded up the steps to the door. Bella had barely knocked once on the door before it was yanked opened and a short blur bolted out and hugging Bella excitedly. Hermione just stood there gob smacked before regaining her composure and looking quite amused instead. Bella was currently

"I'm so glad you guys came! And you must be Hermione, come on in, the others are waiting in the living room. Just drop your bags in here, we'll get them later." The pixie like girl said excitedly as she let us in.

"She's Alice. She's always like that so don't mind her." Bella said as Alice led us to the living room, I couldn't help myself to feel a bit nervous. Thou I just met her briefly; there was definitely something off about her that she couldn't quite pinpoint. She let it off for a while to ponder later and entered the living room right behind Bella.

"Hermione, I want you to meet the Cullen's." Bella said as she led her closer. "Guys, this is my cousin, Hermione Granger." she introduced a little bit nervously.

A very pale man with blonde hair and the most curious golden eye she ever saw stepped up first.

"Welcome Miss Granger," he said politely as he extended his hand "I'm the head of this house, Carlisle Cullen."

"Just Hermione, It's a pleasure to meet you." Hermione said a bit uncertainly. When they shook hands, Hermione suppressed a shudder. His hand was ice cold and marble like. That was definitely not normal. Seeming to notice the slight shudder, he let go of her hand and stepped back slightly, though still giving her a kind smile to not offend her.

"I'm Esme," a kind beautiful woman stepped up next as she gave her a quick hug. "It's a pleasure to meet you Hermione."

"The pleasure is mine Mrs. Cullen." Hermione said smiling kindly yet uneasily. She didn't shudder this time, she expected the cold touch.

"Just call me Esme, dear." She smiled soothingly, "And these are my adopted sons and daughters. Well you've met Alice at the door. Beside her is Jasper and Rosalie, the tall one is Emmett, and finally Edward." She introduced.

They were all pale and beautiful, and despite being adopted they all have the same colored eye Hermione noted, witch is weird. But when her eyes fell to Bella's so-called boyfriend, her eyes couldn't help but bulge out in surprise.

"Bloody Hippogriffs" Hermione blurted out without thinking, looking incredulously at the man. The man in return raised a questioning eyebrow at her as the tall man beside him; Emmett couldn't help himself and guffawed at the look on her face.

"A Hippo what?" Bella asked confused.

Bella's sudden question snapped Hermione out of her stupor; quickly realizing her mistake she cursed mentally at her slipup. She blushed out of embarrassment and hurriedly apologized for her rudeness.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to say that. Uh, it's just that um, he reminded me of an old… friend." Hermione said stumbling slightly, carefully avoiding Bella's question.

"No, it's fine. I get that a lot." Edward smiled slightly. _They look so alike… Cedric… I wish Harry could meet him. Maybe he can finally move on from that guilt. _Hermione thought sadly.

"Alice, why don't you go and show Hermione and Bella to your room? I'm sure they're a bit tired." Esme said kindly.

"Ok, Come one guys! Right up here." Alice chirped. As she led them upstairs she couldn't help but spot an odd piece of art on the wall by the stairs.

"Are those graduation caps?" Hermione asked curiously. When she took a closer look it was indeed graduation caps.

"Yup, bought this piece up north. We thought it represent us growing up, you know?" Alice shrugged.

"Hmm…" Hermione trailed off as they left to Alice's room.

* * *

><p>At night, Hermione couldn't help thinking about the Cullen's. It was bugging her all night! There was definitely something off; she has this niggling feeling that they are not what they seem. It was starting to frustrate her to no end, she knows the answer and she was so sure of it. It was at the tip of her tongue. <em>Pale complexion… beauty… ice cold body temperature… where have I heard that description before…. <em>Hermione thought _where have I seen it… there was something to do with Slughorn's Christmas party and—_

"THAT'S IT!" she gasped in realization as she quickly sat up.

"Huh? Whuzat?" asked Bella who was woken up by her sudden loud voice. "Hemione? whuz wrong?" she asked sleepily.

"I can't believe it took me this long to realize this! But their eyes… no, they could be wearing contact lenses… but if that's the case…"

"Hermione you're scaring me.. What's wrong?" Bella asked in a clear voice. Hermione's muttering had snapped her senses back and realized that there was something terribly wrong with her cousin.

"Do you know?" Hermione suddenly asked her.

"Know what?" Bella asked completely confused.

"Never mind, just stay here and go back to sleep. I'll be right back." Hermione muttered as she grabbed her night robes. She grabbed her wand from her bag, making sure Bella couldn't see and slipping it in her wand holder. She then quickly went out of the room leaving a bewildered Bella. When she entered the empty living room, she took a deep breath and crossed her harms.

"I know that you lot can hear me" she started. "And probably know what I wanted to discuss about here." Hermione said calmly.

She barely finished her sentence when they all seem to appear out of thin air, some sitting calmly on the couch while the other stood behind looking a bit apprehensive.

"What give us away?" Carlisle asked politely.

"A fair few things actually" Hermione sighed tiredly as she sagged down on a couch across from them. "There's the general pale white marble skin, the physical appearance, temperature, unnatural eyes though I don't know the reason why—"

"We feed on animals, not humans." Alice piped in.

"Ah that explains it. And there's the other reason such as the graduation cap and the fact that I compared you to a Vampire I met while I was still at school."

"Who was then name of the vampire?" asked Edward.

"How in the world did you meet a vampire when you were still at school?" Emmett asked dubiously.

"How do we know we can trust you with our secret?" Rosalie asked, glaring slightly at her.

"His name is Sanguini. Met him on a Christmas party my professor held. I'm not sure if you know him. And you guys are not the only one with a secret actually." Hermione muttered as she took out her wand.

"A stick" Rosalie pointed out raising an eyebrow questioningly at her.

"You're a witch" Carlisle breathed.

"Carlisle!" Esme cried in shock at his sudden uncharacteristic rudeness.

"No love, I mean she's a real witch! You know, brooms and cauldrons and what not. I've heard stories of those with magic, but I've never heard nor seen one personaly!" he exclaimed in awe.

"You really are a witch then?" Emmett asked raising an eyebrow.

Hermione nodded in confirmation and conjured a cup out of thin air on the table as a demonstration.

"Awesome" Emmett grinned.

"Of all people Bella could be related to." Jasper chuckled as he shook his head.

"Speaking of Bella, does she know?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Yes." Edward replied solemnly.

Hermione sagged deeper in her seat, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Hermione, can I ask you something? It's been bugging me for a while now" Edward said. "Do wizards or Witches have a way of closing up their minds?"

"Yes, it's called Occlumency. Not all wizard and witches could do it. It took a lot of meditation and years of practice. Why do you ask?"

"You closed up your mind the moment you figured out what we are."

"Well, that's probably because I felt a presence in my mind. I thought it was nothing at first, but then when everything snapped in. I realized someone _was_ there. So I pulled up the shield." Hermione said. "You were the one who did it; you're the mind reader aren't you? Your gift I presume?" Hermione asked Edward.

"Yes, sorry bout that." he said, nodding in confirmation.

"It's fine" Hermione said as she yawned.

Esme looked at the clock, and was shocked to see how late it is.

"It's three in the morning, why don't you go back to sleep dear?" Esme said kindly.

"I think I will, thank you." Hermione mumbled as she stood up.

"Are you planning on telling Bella?" Alice asked curiously.

"Can't you tell, Alice?" Jasper asked anxiously.

"I can't, it's all blurry." She shrugged.

"Can't see?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I have the ability of Precognition." She chirped. "I can see humans since I was one, I can see vampires clearly since I am one. Though I see you blurry because though you are human, you have magic in your blood. I knew that Bella would bring someone with her here when i asked her for a sleepover, but I was having a hard time on _who_ she was bringing with." she shrugged.

"I see," hermione nodded in understanding. "well I am planning on telling Bella, maybe in the morning." she said.

"Well have a nice sleep Hermione." Carlisle said.

And with that, Hermione dragged herself up the stairs to sleep.


	6. The Cullens: Meeting Hermione

_**A.N/: **_

_**Dark Neko 4000**__**: youuu willl haveee tooo seeee~ C:**_

_**Lady Luna Riddle**__**: the brightest witch of her age, well I was thinking that she can figure out a werewolf that fast (Lupin), who says she can't spot a vampire, no? and about her blurting 'Bloody Hippogriffs' was just something that popped up, well spending years with Ron saying 'Bloody Hell' all the time, it's bound to rub off on you a little. :3**_

_**skydancer2ooo**__**: yes he did. Hermione only put up her **__**Occlumency shields up when she figured out The Cullen's were vampires and someone (Edward) was reading her mind. About Rosalie and Jasper will be explained here, this chapter is mainly about the Cullen's. The E/B/J triangle is still there :) Riley will be on the next Chapter.**_

_**crazy-A7X-fan-13**__**: and I thought **__**you**__** would say something like **__**that**__** too. Thank you again, hahaha. xD**_

_**archmedess**__**: Thank you! :D**_

_**Well here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long, it's hectic at school lately and again, I'm so sorry it took so long! But hope you like it. I put an effort to make it longer than usual, and I'll be posting another chapter soon! Again so sorry! Here's the next Chapter! .'**_

_**Lea**_

* * *

><p><strong>-JASPER-<strong>

"Ready?" Alice asked excitedly.

I nodded, smiling lovingly at my beautiful wife Alice. Looking at her beautiful smiling face right now, I couldn't help myself but feel like I was the luckiest ma— vampire, on earth. She's unique and one of a kind, that's for sure. And she accepted me for who I am even though she knew of my horrid past. That's my Alice, and I love her to bits for it.

We're hunting further north than usual for today; the grizzly bears it seems have moved over there during the week due to some disturbance on their usual spot by the stream. I sniffed the air and in an instant I smelled my target. I crouched and focused on my hunt when suddenly I felt something wrong. I sensed a wave of worry; I turned around questioningly at Alice since it came from her and realized she had frozen in mid jump with a very familiar blank look on her face and I knew instantly that she was having another vision.

Out of panic, I've decided to abandon our hunting trip and quickly carried her back to the house. Can't be too careful these days with her vision, for all I know it could've been about the Volturi coming for Bella's _check-up_.

When we arrived, I noticed everybody was already waiting in the living room. It seems Edward had gathered everybody there when he caught the vision himself from Alice's mind when we were close enough for his 'mind reading radar' to catch. I jumped over to the balcony and quickly settle her down on the sofa. Barely hit the surface of the plush pillows, she snapped out of her trance and a mask of confusion marred my beautiful pixies face and I waited anxiously for answers as did the others.

"That was weird." Alice whispered in wonder.

Well I was definitely not expecting that.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked anxiously.

"Bella…" Edward said in a low tone. "She was all… Blurry…" he answered. A sudden wave of concern engulfed me and as expected, it radiated from Edward.

"Do you have any idea of what might have triggered that vision Alice?" Esme asked worriedly.

Alice scrunched her eyebrows slightly. "Well it wasn't actually I don't think it was triggered per-se. I was actually planning on inviting Bella for a sleepover later after we finished hunting. I might have _wanted _that vision to see if everything goes well, but the result as I said, it was blurry. It got me worried but I still saw that she came... though she brought someone with her… and when I tried to focus on who she was bringing I couldn't see her face at all." She sighed frustrated. "At least it's not as annoying tying to see Bella when she was near a werewolf." She muttered.

"But what does that mean…" Carlisle trailed off.

Silence engulfed the room. And I took my time to brood on the matter. _Yes, what does it mean, in deed… The girl is definitely not a werewolf that's for sure. If she was, Alice wouldn't have seen her… maybe a human with some latent power? Why else would she be blurry? But if she does, what kind was it…_

My brooding was cut off as a sudden jolt of irritation that was not mine shot through me as Rosalie stood up abruptly and knocked her chair back to the floor with a laud crash.

"Great! Just great" She snapped. We all looked at her as a scowl marred her beautiful face. "We still got our problem with the Volturi and Victoria and now this? Those mutts aren't enough for her are they? Just got to bring something weird to endanger us further, doesn't she?" she fumed.

"The Volturi was not her fault." Edward growled. "It was mine. Don't you go and blame it on her Rose." He snarled warningly.

Rosalie growled back. "Defend her! She's endangering our family again Edward. She's bringing something entirely new here, for all we knew it could complicate our situation more than it is! The Volturi is watching Edward. Or do you not care about the family now, do you!" she hissed. Emmett who was by then behind her rubbed her back in a soothing matter to calm the blonde vampire down.

"We've been through this before Rose." Edward hissed back. "I'm well aware of our situation and don't you _dare_ tell me that I don't care. This family means everything to me and you know it." He said, barring his teeth in warning.

By now the two were glowering at each other and the room was rolling in deep with thick layers of tension. Being me, the one who can feel all emotions, the empath that I am; it feels very uncomfortable and I couldn't help myself to fidget around a bit in anxiety. I tried to send calming waves at them, but it seems that their will to stay irritated at each other was stronger than the usual to penetrate – Damn.

Well this wasn't the first time Edward and Rose have a verbal and emotional fight, but you would have thought after all these years I would've gotten used to this whole, thick-waves-of-emotions-that-makes-me-feel-anxious-and-fidget situation by now. Guess I will never get used to it, Pity.

"Come on now children. Break it off this instance." Esme scolded. A rare stern look was on her lovely motherly face as she cut through the tension like a professional swordsman. I sensed that their will wavered just a bit, but it was enough for me to quickly force those calm waves at them again. The tension dimmed slightly in the room after the two of them took back their respective seats and resolute to glare at each other instead.

_Thank you madam for the 215__th__ time in my existence!_

I saw Edward crack a small smile at the corner of my eye. _Ah, he heard, who would've thought…_

"Still, no matter how many times that I've heard it I still can't believe you counted them." He chuckled.

_Well you better start 4believing it brother. _I thought as we both shared a grin.

"Alice, do you have any other information on the girl?" Carlisle asked after the atmosphere was more comfortable.

"All I got is that she's Bella's cousin from the UK named Hermione. She and her parents are over for a vacation, and that's it." She shrugged.

"What time will you call her then?" Esme asked.

"Right this instant." Alice said with a nod. "Edward, would you please?"

He quickly handed her his mobile. And we watched as she dialed and waited. After the third ring, Bella picked it up.

"Swan residence, Bella speaking." She said. We could distinctly hear all that laughter and chattering from the dining room.

"It's just me."

"Alice? Oh sorry hey. What is it, need anything?

"Well I was wondering if you could stay over for the night..." Alice trailed off.

"_Now?_" Bell asked incredulously. I shook my head as I could practically imagine her eyebrows shot up to her hairline. Edward did too and was slightly chuckling,

"Well not _now, _now. I meant later on around dinner silly!" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Alice I'm not sure if I could… My uncle, aunt, and cousin are over at the moment… I can't just leave them." Bella said. "Though you've probably have known that." She trailed off as an after thought. There was a sudden crash and we heard her cursing slightly under her breath when Emmett guffawed.

"Why not just bring Hermione over? Everyone wouldn't mind. Well Rose would, but you know what she's like." Alice said. Rosalie sniffed at this and stalked out of the room followed by an amused Emmett. Alice received a warning look from Esme at her behavior but she just shrugged it off with an innocent look on her face.

"She was there and now she left. Didn't she?" Bella guessed in monotone.

"I didn't know you're seer Bella?" Alice gasped mockingly. I couldn't help myself to chuckle at my wife's antic as did the others.

"Ha-ha, very funny. I'll ask Charlie and I'll ask Hermione if she wants to come ok?"

"Sure, call me soon!" Alice said cheerfully as the line went dead. She handed the phone to me and I gave it to Edward since it was his in the first place.

"Well that settles it." Alice said. Esme let out an unnecessary breath and stood up. "I'll go prepare the bedroom." She said as she went upstairs followed by Carlisle in human speed. Though she looks calm, I could sense her nervousness, excitement, and anxiety as she worked her way upstairs. Edward also left, probably to play the piano again.

"Well they'll be arriving in about 3 hours, why don't we continue where we left off earlier, shall we?" Alice asked as she took my hand in hers, leading me out of the room to the balcony and heads back to the woods to hunt.

_I do hope she doesn't smell like Bella… I don't think I can take two of those in one room… _I shuddered.

**-ESME-**

_I'm so nervous! Another human… Bella's cousin Hermione. Such a lovely name, she must be a lovely girl, and she's British! I wonder what I should cook for dinner for them. Wait no, Alice said after dinner didn't she… so breakfast. Should I cook a complete English breakfast? But then will Bella like it? She likes Italian… should I combine Italian and English breakfast? Or maybe I'll just cook something simple like pancakes… _

**-CARLISLE-**

_Fascinating, this never happened to Alice before! I wonder what triggers the cause of this. Latent power maybe… No, it shouldn't have that kind of effect on Alice… _

**-EMMETT-**

_Awesome... another human to enter the vampire den! Too bad Rose doesn't like it… I hope she makes a good impression on her… though my babe is hot like that; it's good for her to loosen up a notch once a while. Hmm, wonder if I could tease the new girl… _

**-ROSALIE-**

_I know you're listening Edward, if she endanger us further I'll castrate you personally!_

**-EDWARD-**

I just rolled my eyes when I heard Rosalie's earlier thoughts and tuned her out of my mind as well as the others. _At least now I know Bella is ok… sort of. I mean, she's Bella's cousin, right?_ _She wouldn't hurt her like some psycho…. _I sighed and accidently hit the wrong note on my piano. _Who am I kidding, knowing Bella it might have well been a psycho… _I shook my head and continued to play from the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>3 hours later – Still Edward's POV<strong>

"Now remember. Be at your best behavior. Don't let anything slip." Carlisle warned. Though it was clear to everyone he was just as anxious and nervous meeting Bella's cousin as the others. We were all waiting in the living room, when we heard Bella's truck parking at the front.

"Come on." I heard Bella said as she closed the door and walked briskly to the door.

"Um, Bella I think you might want to slow down before you trip." I heard her cousin, Hermione said in a thick British accent.

"She's going to trip." Emmett stated as he snickered while Carlisle shook his head.

"I'm fine Hermione. I can take care of my—"

"Watch out for that—!"

There was a crash and I winced. Emmett was trying so hard to stifle his laugh, though it looks like he was failing. _Oh Bella…_

"You were saying Bella dear?"

"Shut up Hermione" we heard Bella muttered while Hermione just laughed as they got closer to the front door.

"I'll get the door!" Alice bolted out excitedly.

We heard her opening the door and Bella gave a soft grunt. "I'm so glad you guys came!" Alice squealed. "And you must be Hermione, come on in, the others are waiting in the living room. Just drop your bags in here, we'll get them later." _Edward! She doesn't have a scent! _

"She doesn't have a scent…?" I narrowed my eyes as the others stared at me in confusion. "You'll see for yourself." I murmured and they shrugged and waited in anticipation.

"She's Alice. She's always like that so don't mind her." Bella said. There was a thump of bags hitting the floor and then we heard their footsteps closing in to the living room. My Bella emerged, her eyes quickly landed on me and she gave me a breath taking smile.

"Hermione, I want you to meet the Cullen's." She introduced as she led her closer. "Guys, this is my cousin, Hermione Granger." She said a bit nervously.

The girl was a bit taller than Bella, she's got the same slight curly brown hair as Bella – a shade lighter, pale complexion, and the same almond shaped eyes.

_She doesn't have a scent, thank god! _I heard jasper sighed mentally.

_Too suspicious, _I heard Rose thought as her eyes narrowed slightly.

Carlisle was the first to step up. "Welcome Miss Granger," he said politely as he extended his hand "I'm the head of this house, Carlisle Cullen."

"Just Hermione, It's a pleasure to meet you." Hermione said a bit uncertainly. We saw her shudder a bit when they shook hands. Carlisle quickly stepped back and gave her a smile to not offend her. _So that's what Edward means... But how is it possible?_

Esme the quickly stepped up next "I'm Esme," she said as she gave her a quick hug. "It's a pleasure to meet you Hermione." _Oh my I hope I didn't make her feel uncomfortable… _she thought.

"The pleasure is mine Mrs. Cullen." Hermione said smiling kindly.

"Just call me Esme, dear." Esme smiled soothingly, _how polite…_ "And these are my adopted sons and daughters. Well you've met Alice at the door. Beside her is Jasper and Rosalie, the tall one is Emmett, and finally Edward." She introduced.

She stared at us one by one as Esme called out our name. When her eyes landed on me though, her eyebrows practically flew to her hairline and her eyes went considerably wide. I was quite comical really, and Emmet was desperately holding in his laughter.

"Bloody Hippogriffs" she blurted out suddenly with an incredulous look on her face. _Wow, didn't know I make such an impact on her… but what the hell is a Hippogriff?_ I thought with some amusement. Emmett couldn't seem hold it in any longer and burst out laughing.

"A Hippo what?" Bella asked confused.

It seems to have snapped Hermione out of her stupor, a light blush marred her cheeks and she quickly apologized.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to say that. Uh, it's just that um, he reminded me of an old… friend." she said stumbling slightly.

"No, it's fine. I get that a lot." I smiled slightly.

_They look so alike… Cedric… I wish Harry could meet him. Maybe he can finally move on from that guilt. _I heard her thoughts. I wonder what happened to this Cedric guy…

Esme then told Alice to take them to her room, and when they were on the way to the second floor, we heard Hermione stop. "Are those graduation caps?" she asked. We all stiffened. We've forgotten about that one…

"Yup, bought this piece up north" Alice thought quickly. "We thought it represent us growing up, you know?" Hermione hummed and we heard them enter the room.

"That was close…" Carlisle sighed.

"She's too observant. She's dangerous." Rose said as she glared at me.

"But she seems to be such a nice girl Rose." Esme said softly.

"Yea babe, she doesn't seem that bad." Emmett grinned.

And with a huff Rosalie swiftly left the room.

* * *

><p>"She couldn't sleep. She's suspicious." I told them.<p>

"I've warned you. and I've told you Edward she's too observant." Rosalie hissed.

"Just shut up rose." I growled and continued to listen in.

We were gathered again in the living room after I told them what Hermione's been thinking about.

_Pale complexion… beauty… ice cold body temperature… where have I heard that description before…. _

"She's heard of us… or something similar to us..." I gasped.

_Where have I seen it… there was something to do with Slughorn's Christmas party and—_

"THAT'S IT!" we heard her gasp. Suddenly I couldn't hear her mind at all and I heard her shuffling from the bed to get up.

"Huh? Whuzat?" I heard Bella ask, probably woken up by Hermione. "Hemione? whuz wrong?" she asked sleepily.

"I can't believe it took me this long to realize this! But their eyes… no, they could be wearing contact lenses… but if that's the case…"

"She _know_s!" Rosalie hissed.

"How is it possible?" Carlise asked

"That's too fast." Jasper whispered.

"Wow she's good…" Emmett whistled.

"Hermione you're scaring me... What's wrong?"

"Do you know?"

"Know what?"

"Never mind, just stay here and go back to sleep. I'll be right back." We heard her mutter. There was shuffling again and a door opening. We heard her walk quickly downstairs and we hid ourselves in the shadows.

She entered a few minutes later and took a deep breath.

"I know that you lot can hear me" she started. "And probably know what I wanted to discuss about here." she said calmly.

Carlisle, Esme, and Alice sat on the couch calmly while the rest of us stood behind warily.

"What give us away?" Carlisle asked politely.

"A fair few things actually" she sighed tiredly as she sagged down on a couch across from us. I still can't hear her thoughts… how is it possible...

"There's the general pale white marble skin, the physical appearance, temperature, unnatural eyes though I don't know the reason why—"

"We feed on animals, not humans." Alice piped in. _I wonder if she'd met with another vampire before… she's confident in her information…_

"Ah that explains it. And there's the other reason such as the graduation cap and the fact that I compared you to a Vampire I met while I was still at school."

_That answers my questions… wait, she met a vampire at school? Edward, ask who the vampire is. _Alice thought curiously.

"Who was then name of the vampire?" I asked.

"How in the world did you meet a vampire when you were still at school?" Emmett asked dubiously.

"How do we know we can trust you with our secret?" Rosalie asked, glaring slightly at her.

"His name is Sanguini."

_Sanguini… I've met him before… he disappeared 30 years ago… _Carlisle thought.

"Met him on a Christmas party my professor held. I'm not sure if you know him. And you guys are not the only one with a secret actually." She muttered as she took out what seems to be a stick.

"A stick" Rosalie pointed out raising an eyebrow questioningly at her.

_I cant believe what I'm seeing… _"You're a witch" Carlisle breathed.

"Carlisle!" Esme cried in utter shock. _What in the— Never in my life have I ever…!_

"No love, I mean she's a real witch!" Carlisle said hastily."You know, brooms and cauldrons and what not. I've heard stories of those with magic, but I've never heard nor seen one personally!" he exclaimed in awe.

"You really are a witch then?" Emmett asked raising an eyebrow. _I doubt it._

Hermione nodded in confirmation and conjured a cup out of thin air on the table as a demonstration.

_I take it back._ "Awesome." Emmett grinned. _This is way too awesome! I wonder if I could challenge her to a play fight._

_Vampires, Werewolves, and now Witches_ "Of all people Bella could be related to." Jasper chuckled as he shook his head.

"Speaking of Bella, does she know?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Yes." I said solemnly. _She shouldn't have though..._

I saw her sagged deeper in to her seat, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Hermione, can I ask you something? It's been bugging me for a while now" I said as the others looked at me curiously.

"Do wizards or Witches have a way of closing up their minds?"

"Yes," she confirmed. "it's called Occlumency. Not all wizard and witches could do it. It took a lot of meditation and years of practice. Why do you ask?"

"You closed up your mind the moment you figured out what we are."

"Well, that's probably because I felt a presence in my mind. I thought it was nothing at first, but then when everything snapped in. I realized someone _was_ there. So I pulled up the shield." Hermione said. "You were the one who did it; you're the mind reader aren't you? Your gift I presume?" she asked me.

"Yes, sorry bout that." I said, nodding in confirmation. _She's smart._

"It's fine" Hermione said as she yawned.

Esme looked at the clock, and was shocked to see how late it is. _She must be so tired… poor thing… _she thought.

"It's three in the morning, why don't you go back to sleep dear?" Esme said kindly.

"I think I will thank you." Hermione mumbled as she stood up.

"Are you planning on telling Bella?" Alice asked curiously.

"Can't you tell, Alice?" Jasper asked anxiously.

"I can't, it's all blurry." She shrugged.

"Can't see?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I have the ability of Precognition." She chirped. "I can see humans since I was one; I can see vampires clearly since I am one. Though I see you blurry because though you are human, you have magic in your blood. I knew that Bella would bring someone with her here when I asked her for a sleepover, but I was having a hard time on _who_ she was bringing with." she shrugged.

"I see," Hermione nodded in understanding. "Well I am planning on telling Bella, maybe in the morning." she said.

"Well have a nice sleep Hermione." Carlisle said.

Hermione nodded and went back up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"That went well." Alice said.<p>

"Fascinating… A witch of all things…" Carlisle said in awe.

"She is awesome." Emmett grinned.

"I still don't like her." Rosalie said bitterly.

"She was a soldier." Jasper whispered.

Everyone looked at him curiously.

"Why do you say that?" Esme asked curiously.

"Being a soldier once myself I can see it clearly. The scars… her posture… she's wary, and cautious all the time. The way she brings herself… she was a bit jumpy too." He stated.

"Something may have happened in her past…" Alice said.

"Maybe…"

And they left the matter at that for later in time.


	7. Witches, Dinner, & Rain

_**A.N/:**_

_**SonnyPotterPokemon101**__**: yes, some of the HP characters will appear, but I'm not telling who or when though ;)**_

_**NorthernLights25**__**: thanks, well here it is :)**_

_**skydancer2ooo**__**: Thank you! And Riley is here :) but about all that stalking thing is not here yet :D**_

_**Lady Luna Riddle**__**: thank you!**_

_**crazy-A7X-fan-13**__**: updated! And yeah, its fun imagining her all geared up for war as a soldier with a riffle on hand. :P**_

_**cjewellm**__**: Well here it is :)**_

_**Smiling SJ**__**: Sorry~ :O**_

_**Well anyway, here's the next one! Hope you like it. Sorry it took a while. .'  
><strong>_

_**Lea**_

* * *

><p>"You're a witch." Bella stated.<p>

"Yes." Hermione said seriously.

"You mean with brooms, potions, wand wielding, and all that hocus pocus?"

"Yes Bella." Alice said rolling her eyes.

As she said last night, Hermione spilled the beans to Bella at breakfast. She thought she would have taken it easy, but she was clearly proven wrong.

"You've got to be kidding me." Bella deadpanned and continued to eat her pancakes.

"But it's true!" Hermione cried incredulously.

"I don't believe you." Bella said stubbornly. "Witches, do not exist." She said as she pointed her spoon at Hermione.

"Don't you point your spoon at me Swan," Hermione chided. "Come on Bella… believe me!" she whined.

"No, no. This must be some kind of joke. There is no way—"

"Oh come off it Bella! You believe in Werewolves and Vampires for Merlin's sake! Is it so hard to believe in witches and wizards too?" Hermione glared at her as she pored herself a glass of milk.

"_Merlin_?" Bella asked questioningly. "Oh, you spilled your milk by the way." She pointed out.

"Don't change the subject!" Hermione exclaimed in frustration, though she did wiped the spilled milk anyway. Carlisle, who was seating across them, chuckled as he read his morning paper.

"Well sorry for not believing! For all I know you could've tricked them with that cup appearing thingy!"

"Cup appearing thingy? It's called conjuring. Oh honestly Bella, you're just being down right ridiculous!" Hermione huffed crossing her arms.

"And I think you're forgetting we're vampires, love. We would have caught it if it was just a trick." Edward pointed out.

"Okay! Fine! I get your point! I believe you then…" Bella sighed. "But…" she grinned. "You've got to fix my truck and convince Charlie to end my grounding."

Hermione groaned while Emmett guffawed from the living room.

"I knew you would pull something like that…" Hermione murmured. "Fine. I'll do your stupid truck, but no promises about Charlie though." Hermione shrugged as she took a bite out of her toast.

"Deal, but don't you call my truck stupid! I happen to like that red piece of metal!" pouted Bella. Hermione just rolled her eyes at her cousin and continued to eat the delicious food Esme cooked.

After finishing breakfast and helping Esme wash the dishes, Bella insisted that Hermione proceeds to fix her truck. So Hermione with a long heavy sigh complied with her wishes and let herself be dragged outside to where the truck is.

"So… what exactly do you want me to fix here..?" Hermione asked as she stared the red truck.

"Only the dents and the cracked windshield at the back" Bella grinned.

Hermione grumbled and took out her wand. By now everyone was outside, watching her curiously.

"Reparo." She muttered.

And in an instant the dents and the broken windshield was repaired.

"Awesome." Emmett breathed in awe.

"I can't believe I'm saying this. But I agree with Emmett." Bella said.

"Me too." Alice, Jasper, and Edward said.

"Hey!" Emmett cried with a frown.

They all laughed, even Rosalie cracked a small smile. When they were about to head back in to the house, Hermione's phone rang. It was a call from her mother.

"You just go on ahead Bella." Hermione said. Bella nodded and heads in with Edward and the others.

"Yes mum?" Hermione asked as she picked up her phone.

"Hermione, I was just wondering when you two will be home from the Cullen's?" Jean asked.

"Um, I'm not sure mum. Why? What's wrong?"

"Well the thing is dear; your idiot of a father seems to have forgotten his suitcase back at the hotel in Seattle… all his papers are there" she sighed.

"But I thought we brought everything before we left!" Hermione said incredulously.

"Yes, yes I know but the problem is dear we can't go, we're meeting Bill today. And I was hoping you could go and get it in our place?" Jean asked hopefully.

"Don't worry, I'll go and get it for you… does he need it for today?"

"For tomorrow morning dear"

"Okay, I'll be there in a few." Hermione said as she hanged up.

When Hermione went back in to the house, Esme, Carlisle, Bella, and Edward was there waiting for her.

"Leaving so soon?" Esme asked. A sad yet understanding expression was on her face.

Hermione smiled kindly at the older woman who has come like her third mother, after her own and Molly Weasley.

"Yes, but I'll promise to visit again." She said as Esme stepped up and gave Hermione a tender embrace. As she stepped back, Carlisle took turn and also gave her a brief hug.

"It was really a pleasure to meet you Hermione." He said charmingly.

"Like wise Carlisle." Hermione said with a small smile.

"It was also nice to meet the lot of you actually." She grinned.

"As we, Hermione" Edward chuckled. "oh and Alice wants me to warn you that there'll be a heavy rain later on, so bring your umbrella and coat." He said.

"My thanks to Alice then" Hermione smiled.

"Your welcome!" called a tinkling voice from somewhere upstairs.

"So, do you need me to drive you or are you going to disappear in to thin air like Houdini." Bella asked jokingly.

"Actually Bella, Houdini did disappear in to thin air. He was a wizard. And what he did is called Apparating. Like this!" And with that Hermione disappeared with a loud pop.

Bella looked incredulously at where Hermione once stood. Edwards's eyebrows practically flew to his hairline.

"She got me." Bella whispered in awe.

And that was all it took before everyone started laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>-HERMIONE-<strong>

"Thank you very much." I said as I received the suitcase from the manager.

"No problem miss, but do be careful next time." The manager said smiling kindly.

"Will do," I smiled back.

As I stepped out of the Lobby, I looked at the clock and was surprised to see it was 1 pm.

_Well maybe I'll stop by a café and have something light for lunch…_

I walked my way around town again looking for a nice cafe when I finally spotted one called Coffee Cup, right across the old bookstore.

Not wasting anymore time, I entered the small Café and was instantly greeted with the wonderful aroma of Tea leaves and Coffee.

"Hello, my name is Sophie. May I help you?" said a young blonde teenager from behind the counter. Probably A part-timer, I'm guessing around 15 – 17 years old.

"Yes please, can I have Earl Grey tea and a croissant?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll bring them for you in 10 minutes." Sophie grinned.

I nodded and turned around to take the seat by the window. Since I've got nothing to do, I took out my phone to see the new message. It arrived last night but I was to tired to read it.

_Hey Mione, _

_How are you? You've forgotten to owl us by the way._

_Yea! You lied! You said you would the first thing when you arrived!_

_That was Ron by the way, love you!_

_Harry_

_Ps. Ron broke the TV in the living room again. Ginny and the kids said Hi._

I groaned. That was the 5th TV Ron destroyed at Grimmould place.

_Harry & Ron, _

_Don't be ridiculous._

_How am I supposed to owl you if I don't have one?_

_And you do realize I could always text you through here._

_I just haven't got the time till now._

_And Harry, how did Ron destroy it this time?_

_Last time he blew it when watching that horror movie._

_Love you too Harry, tell Ginny and the kids I said Hi back!_

_Hermione_

I send the message and was just in time as Sophie came with my order

"Here's your order. Hope you enjoy it." She smiled.

I thanked her, and then proceeds to take my time consuming them. After I've finished, I paid the bill and gave her a fine tip for her services then proceeds to head off to the bookstore.

As the bell at the door tinkled when I entered, the calming smell of old books and parchments greeted me once more with a stronger hint of mint coming from the middle aged man behind the counter.

"How lovely, a visitor! It's been a while," he said wistfully. "Oh, how rude of me, I haven't even introduced myself. Nick Fleming, madam, owner of this old bookstore." He introduced himself.

"Hermione Granger, sir." I said politely.

"Ah… Miss Hermione Granger, such a lovely name for such a bright and intelligent woman. You're British I presume?" he asked as we shook hands. A slight tingle shot through my arms and I noticed his bright blue eyes had lightened with a slight twinkle in what I thought was recognition and knowing, though it was probably my imagination since I've never met someone by the name of Nick Fleming.

"Yes, my family and I came here from London for a visit and a vacation."

"I see, well now back to business. How may I help you today Miss Granger?" he asked.

"I was just stopping by to look around and hopefully find a nice book I could buy to read later on. You're book collections are magnificent sir." I said as I gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, my dear. Well now if I may, I suggest you go look at those books, the third shelf from the right. Those are quite old and by far some of my favorites. I will let you choose two of your liking to keep." He said as he smiled.

I stared incredulously at him. "Are you serious?" I asked.

He nodded in confirmation. "Yes, dear. As a matter of fact, you may borrow any book from this store any time you need it since it's the least I could do." He said.

I scrunched my brows in confusion "But sir, I've never met you before. Nor do I think I've ever assist you with anything in particular."

"One does not need to see eye to eye to be of assistance. Now, if my memory was anything to go by, I remember an old friend of mine once told me; that three very young students happen to save a certain important stone." He said. "And if I wasn't mistaken, one of those students was a child by the name of one; Hermione Jean Granger."

And that's when it hit's me. How I could have missed it was beyond me.

"Nicolas Flamel…" I breathed in awe.

"The one and only." He grinned.

Here in front of her is the man who created The Holy Grail of Alchemy – The Philosopher's stone, a well known legendary substance that created the Elixir of life and capable of turning lead in to gold. The very same man who she thought was supposed to be dead.

"B-But how! The stone was destroyed by Dumbledore himself! The news papers said that you died as did your wife soon after the following year in 1992 at the age of 665 and 668 respectively in Devon of old age!" I blurted out without knowingly out of shock.

He merely laughed in my expense.

"My dear, Dumbledore did destroy the stone. However, whose to say I couldn't make another one?" he pointed out. "And the news of our 'death' was simply a hoax Albus and I created to trick Riddle." He explained. "But alas my dear, this is not the right time to discuss of this matter. Someone might be listening. Now go on! Go pick out your book child." he said as he ushered me to the shelves.

I head of the third shelf from the right like he instructed and was immediately greeted with many rare books. That one could wish to ever read. Let alone own.

As she roamed the shelf, two leather bound book at the top caught her attention. _History The Interpreter Of Prophecy _and _The Lives Of All The Lords Chancellors._

I wanted that book. But the problem is I couldn't reach it. I've tried everything I could think of! Well except Magic. I couldn't because there was a part timer I didn't recognize sorting heavy boxes right at the corner.

I huffed in irritation and cursed at my height.

"Need help?" asked a familiar voice. "Wait, your Hermione right?"

I turned around and was yet again met with bright brown eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>FLACHBACK<strong>

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." Someone said. A man I noted by his voice.

"No no! No it's fine, I shouldn't have zoned out anyway." I said as I shook my head.

I looked up and was greeted with bright brown eyes staring back at her.

"I noticed someone was in here when I returned from the store room downstairs. I saw you looking at the books and I was just wondering if you needed any help. I really didn't mean to give you a heart attack." He said sheepishly as he ruffles the back of his dark blonde hair.

"Really, it's fine. Don't worry." I said hastily. "Um, are you the owner of this book store?" I asked. _He looks too young to be the owner though… maybe successor?_

"No" he said as he shook his head. "Not me. I'm just a part-timer. The owner, Nick, is out with his wife for a lil bit I think." _Ahh I that explained it…._ "You want to talk to him? I can always call him?" he offered.

"No, there's no need too. I was just curious." I said, smiling slightly.

An awkward silence engulfed us, and I took my time to get to really observe him. He was quite tall, around 6'3, obviously towering against her 5'4 form. He was also a bit pale, but not that noticeable compared to hers. His eyes, was indeed a few shade lighter. And his dark blonde hair looked windswept and a bit messy, reminding her a tiny bit of a certain dark haired wizard with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Um, I'm Riley Biers by the way." He introduced himself, breaking the awkwardness slightly as he extended his hand.

"Hermione Granger, a pleasure to meet you." I said, a bit hesitantly as we shook hands.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF FLASHBACK – RILEYS POV<br>**

"Yes, good evening Riley." She smiled politely.

"So, witch book do you want here?" I asked.

I've been watching her ever since she tried to jump and grab the book when she thought no-one was looking. It was quite amusing, but then I took pity on her and decided to help. Not that I'm going to tell her anytime soon that I've been watching her struggle, but she really is cute when I saw her disheveled and frustrated state, and huffing in annoyance. _What the hell! Bad Riley! Since when do I sound like some sick bastard?_ He thought as he shook his head.

"Those leathered bound one. I couldn't reach it." she sighed.

_Obviously…_ I thought, holding in my chuckle as I got the two books she wanted and hand it over to her.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." She said gratefully.

"Riley! Josh! Closing time! It's already 5.30!" I heard Old Nick said from the counter.

"OKAY!" I called back.

I heard Hermione gasped and watched as she looked at her watch. "It's that time already?" she groaned. "I have to go, sorry. It's late." She sighed.

_Ok dude, this is it!_

"Hey, Hermione!" I called at her retreating form. "Before you go, do you wanna go and have dinner with me? It's nothing fancy, just at a diner close by. The food is great there you know? And uh, I know it's a bit early for dinner, and uh well—" _oh man, smooth you idiot! She'll never go at this rate…_

"I'd love to go." She chuckled. "I've got a few hours ride ahead of me anyway." She smiled.

"Ok, but hold on. I need to get my things first." I said.

"Sure" she said as she sits in one of the chairs.

I went in to the staff room and quickly grabbed my bag and coat.

"What got you in a rush?" Josh asked as he zipped up his coat.

Josh was the other part timer who works here. He's only 16, and if I wasn't mistaken he's got a twin sister working at the cafe right across the street.

"Dinner with a girl." I said simply.

"You mean like a date," he said and peered over the slightly opened door. "With that hot chick?" he asked.

"It's not a date," I said as I grabbed my keys. "I've just met her 2 times man, we're simply having dinner."

"Yea, you do that." He snorted. "Well have fun!" he called as I went out of the staff room.

"Will do!" I called back. I walked over to her and helped her up. "Come on." I said.

I walked passed Nick on the way to the door, I was about to greet him when I saw him looking down at something. I looked down to see what it was and I saw that I haven't let go of her hands yet.

"Um, sorry" I blushed. I quickly let go of her hand and apologize. Nick on the other hand, gave us this annoying knowing looks.

"It's fine." She said. Her cheeks were slightly flushed.

"Have fun you two," Nick said with a twinkle in his eyes. I don't know how he does it but seriously, it twinkles.

I opened the door for her, well you know trying to be a gentleman, and offered her my arm. "Milady," I said jokingly.

"Why thank you, good sir." She joked back as she took my arm. She was laughing slightly at my poor attempt imitating those British accents.

It was a short walk to the diner, and soon we were in and ordering our dinner. She ordered a Fettuccine and Iced Lemon Tea, while I ordered a beef burger and soda. We talked and get to know each other better while we ate. we talked about our hobbies, our likes and disliked, then I told her about my parent, that they wanted me to go to a university in Forks, but I declined because I wanted to get in to one in Seattle. And I told her that was the reason I ran away. I pay my own fees by working part time in various places; Nick's bookstore was one of em. In turn, she told me about her life in England. She told me that she lives in Scotland while her parents were in London and that she visits them on Holidays. She told me about her job, how she quits and now working as a writer. That's when she told me how old she was.

"So how old are you really?" I asked curiously as I opened my can of soda.

"25" she said simply as she drank her own drink.

I almost choked on my soda at that. I looked at her incredulously. "Are you serious? You don't look like one." I said in awe. It was true. I thought she was younger than me or at least the same age.

"And how do a 25 year old should look like?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "And you do realize it's rude to ask a woman's age." She pointed out, grinning at me.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly.

"Its fine," she shrugged and gave me a reassuring smile.

We finished our dinner and I paid for both of our meals much to her chagrin.

"At least let me pay half of it," she sighed as she opened her umbrella. It was raining quite heavily at the moment.

"I'll have none of it. It's on me anyway." I grinned.

"Fine," she huffed. "Thanks Riley." She smiled as she kissed my cheeks.

"No problem." I said. _I know I'm probably grinning like an idiot, but who cares!_ I thought.

I watched as she turned around the corner then groaned in realization.

_I forgot to ask her number._

I cursed mentally and just hopes that this will not be the last time I'll see her.

I pulled the hood over my head and head off to my apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>-3rd PERSONS POV-<strong>

Something is not right.

He felt uneasy. Like someone was watching him. He picked up his pace and by the splashing nose behind him he was being followed. Panicking, he decided to run.

_The apartment is a few blocks down,_ he reassured himself.

But before he could even take another step, something rock hard and solid crashed in to him full force, sending him crashing in to a wall.

He groaned and quickly stood up. He looked around in alarm; millions of thoughts ran through his mind.

"Who's there!" he cried.

There was no answer.

The cold rain keeps on pouring down on him, soaking him to the bones.

He stood there, looking around frantically for any signs of movements.

But all he can see are shadows cast by the streetlights.

There was a snap.

He quickly looked around and he swore he saw something moving on the roof.

He ran again. But this time he doesn't care where, he just needs to run. To get away from that _thing_ who is chasing him.

"Help me!" he cried desperately as he ran. "Anybody!" he cried.

Suddenly he was slammed down by ice cold fingers and found himself flat on the road with something straddling his back.

"I'll help you…" breathed a small melodic voice by his ears. He shivered in terror and before he knew it, the _thing_ bit down on his neck.

The last thing he remembers was the searing pain spreading out throughout his body and a certain brown-haired woman before he blacked out from the sheer force of it.


	8. Of Surly Attitudes, Friends, & Cooking

_**A.N/: **_

_**Lady Luna Riddle: Thank you! And about that Nicolas Flamel thing got the idea from Michael Scott's book series called The Secret of the Immortal Nicolas Flamel. You must read that book! It's great! It so happens that in that book Nicolas was in America, but sadly he was in San Francisco not Seattle. So I just twist it a little :)**_

_**skydancer2ooo: I'll try to put more lines for Emmett then in later chapters as you request. About Ron, he was banned at first, but Hermione taking pity on him let him use it but under strict surveillance at all times. :P I'm thinking of writing a one-shot side story about that, but I'll be concentrating on this story first. And it was 7 years after the Final battle actually, the final battle was in May 2**__**nd**__** 1998. :) Hermione was 19 then. Yes it's the end for human Riley, and sorry~ the date won't be mentioned in this chapter, but it will be in later chapters :)**_

_**Azure-x-Roze: Thank you, and yes it's Riley/Hermione. About the age thing will be explained in the *Story info section :)**_

_**Aslan'sWhiteWitch: Thank you! And the pack will be here in later chapters though. :D**_

_**Smiling SJ: Thank youuuu~ :3**_

_**GemmaMcA: Thank you, and updatiiiing~ x3**_

_**Emo Goth Chick: Thanks~ :)**_

_**Anonymous: it's explained below :)**_

_**brother bandit: Thaaaaaannnnkkkk yyyoooouuuu!**_

_**: Thanks! Here's the next chapter for ya, :)**_

_***IMPORTANT: MUST READ FIRST***_

_***Story Info:**_

_**So, in this chapter a week has passed or at least 5/6 days. The Cottage is fixed, Jean and Eugene Granger have moved out of the Swan's house to the Cottage. Whereas Hermione, due to some major leaks in her room that occurs late at night when she was sleeping (Mind you, Crookshanks got the worst brunt of the leaks and insist that Hermione takes him along.), stayed with Charlie and Bella in the guest room~**_

_**Twilight characters whom Hermione have met briefly in the extent of those 5/6 days are only Billy and Sue. So really you didn't miss quite that much. ;)**_

_**And just to alert you, **__**from here on out will be the start of ECLIPSE**__**. :D**_

_***AGE: Well since so many asked about their age I'll just clear this out for you lot :) **_

_**Remember the war is in May 1998**__**, Hermione and the others spent **__**1 whole year**__** to recollect and rebuilt what was ruined, Hermione then worked **__**2 years**__** as an unspeakable, she stopped at 2001, and Harry & Ginny got married that year too. James Sirius Potter was born in 2002. That's already 4 years. So + 3 years = 2005, the year our Hermione is in now. 7 years after the battle guys. :) **_

_**Now many people asked me about Hermione's and Riley's age. Hermione is **__**26**__** (I miss calculated! Bella had her birthday already so that means Hermione must have had hers too, Gods I'm so stupid! My bad! Sorry!), she was born in September 1979. Riley is around 19, since he was born in October 1986. Bella as you know is 18, she was born in September 1987. The rest, you could look it up in the internet. :P **__**This story takes place in the year 2005!**_

_**Well, now that's done. Here's the new chapter! Again, sorry it took so long! Well hope you like it :)**_

_**Lea**_

* * *

><p>-HERMIONE-<p>

I stroked my ginger cat Gently as I watched her ran her fingers across the page from the couch, feeling the dents where the writer had pressed the pen to the paper so hard it was visible from where I was sitting across from Bella who was standing near the window with a slightly pained pace.

"Bella?" I asked tentatively.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Bella said hastily as she pocketed the paper. "Don't worry."

I made room for her on the small couch and she gratefully slump down next to me, letting out a deep sigh escape her lips.

"Jacob?" I asked.

She nodded, and I sighed.

I've heard a lot about Jacob from her now from the short time I've been here (which is only four days), from the whole werewolf thing to the motorcycle incident, and concluded right then that he is a teenager with an emotional range of a teaspoon, much to Bella's amusement when I said that out loud. Indeed Jacob Black's attitude reminds me of a certain Ronald Weasley in our Hogwarts days with that kind of attitude.

Meanwhile, back to the present, Bella just nodded in confirmation and sighed, slumping deeper into the couch.

Crookshanks, seeming to feel her slight distress, jumped up from my lap to hers and starts to purr, trying to comfort her. He seems to have taken a liking to her after that pie incident with Charlie two days ago.

Bella muttered her thanks to the cat under her breath as she stoked its fur absentmindedly.

"So… Want to talk about it?" I asked her again.

She snorted and shook her head. "Bet you already have the gist of it anyway."

"Of course I do." I said in mock pompous voice.

"Oh how modest of you." she said, rolling her eyes at me and smiling slightly.

We chatted for a while longer, though it soon ended when Bella suddenly scrunched up her nose.

"Do you smell that?" she asked me.

I furrowed my eyebrows and took a wisp of the air. Indeed, there was the unmistakable scent of a smoking burner rising from the kitchen.

"I smell something burning… Is Charlie cooking by any chance?" I asked her.

A look of terror ran though her face, and before I knew it Bella had bolted out of the living room with Crookshanks on hand, heading for the kitchen.

I followed her, and when I entered the kitchen, I saw her yanking the microwave door open and pulled out what it seems to be a jar of spaghetti sauce that Charlie stuck in.

"What did I do wrong?" Charlie demanded.

"You're supposed to take the lid off first, Dad. Metal's bad for microwaves." Bella sighed as she placed Crookshanks on to the floor since he started to get fussy.

She then proceeds to swiftly remove the lid, poured half the sauce into a bowl, and then put the bowl inside the microwave and the jar back in the fridge; she fixed the time and pressed start.

Charlie, I noticed, watched the whole adjustments with pursed lips. Which I found quite amusing.

"Did I get the noodles right though?" he asked.

Since I was closest, I looked in to the pan on the stove; which I noticed was the source of the burning smell.

"Well, stirring helps, Charlie." I said mildly. I found a spoon and tried to de-clump the mushy hunk that was burnt to the bottom.

Charlie sighed.

"So what's all this about?" Bella asked him.

Charlie just folded his arms across his chest and glared out the back windows into the sheeting rain.

"Don't know what you're talking about," he grumbled.

Bella looked quite mystified by his response.

_I wonder what's with his sudden surly attitude… _I thought curiously.

"Did I miss something? Since when do you make dinner?" Bella asked Charlie. While the pasta lump bobbed in the boiling water as I poked it.

"Or try to make dinner, I should say." I added chuckling slightly at his obvious fail attempt. _No wonder Bella was so terrified_ I mused.

Charlie just shrugged. "There's no law that says I can't cook in my own house."

"You would know," Bella replied, grinning as she eyed the badge pinned to his leather jacket.

"Ha. Good one."

He shrugged out of the jacket as if Bella's glance had reminded him he still had it on, and hung it on the peg reserved for his gear. His gun belt was already slung in place – when I asked, he told me he hadn't felt the need to wear that to the station for a few weeks. Since there are; '_No more sightings of the giant, mysterious wolves in the ever-rainy woods. . ._' Bella quoted.

I prodded the noodles in silence, while Bella just stood there waiting for the time when Charlie would get around to talking about whatever was bothering him in his own time. I concluded then that he was not a man of many words when it came to Bella; he was fine when my mum and dad were here. Though I guess that's because mum was the one who initiates the conversation most of the time, and the fact that they were quite close.

I noticed Bella keeps on glancing at the clock. So when I took a look at the time, I realized that in half an hour Edward will arrive.

She had told me earlier on that Charlie grounded her so she could only meet Edward from seven 'till nine-thirty pm. And always inside the confines of her home and under the supervision of Charlie's unfailingly crabby glare. Well that is before I came. Ever since that I'm here, Bella told me he had toned down the '_unfailingly crabby glare', _and just sits on the couch watching TV, and only coming up once in a while to check on the two. Edward found this very amusing; he told me that Charlie's been thinking for a while now if he could ask me to keep a watchful eye on them. He guessed that he'll probably ask later on, and it turns out, Charlie did ask me to after dinner.

Which I accept.

It's Slytherin of me, I know. Bending the truth slightly for Bella's advantage… But I _am_ keeping my promise to her. And I'm not one to back down on my word.

Still, when I heard about this particular rule about Bella meeting Edward, I find it highly hilarious on how Charlie had no idea that Edward spends almost every night in Bella's room, he's been climbing silently through her second-story window this whole time. Which I found out the hard way… Ruddy vampire trying to give me a heart attack… and he was doing it on purpose too…

Charlie sat down at the table with a grunt and unfolded the damp newspaper there; within seconds he was clucking his tongue in disapproval.

"I don't know why you read the news, Dad. It only ticks you off." Bella said.

He ignored her, grumbling at the paper in his hands. "This is why everyone wants to live in a small town! Ridiculous."

"What have big cities done wrong now?" Bella asked as she also took a seat.

"Yea, I thought it's been a quiet for a few weeks lately." I piped up.

"Quiet?" he grunted. "Seattle's making a run for murder capital of the country. Five unsolved homicides in the last two weeks. Can you imagine living like that?"

I silently chuckled humorlessly_. Oh I have lived worse than that…_ I thought.

"I think Phoenix is actually higher up the homicide list, Dad. I have lived like that." Bella said. I noticed her hands shook slightly.

"Well, you couldn't pay me enough," Charlie said.

Looking at the clump, I sighed in frustration and gave up on saving the so called dinner and settled for serving it; much to Bella's amusement. I had to use a steak knife to cut a portion of spaghetti for the three of us. I noted though Charlie was watching me with a sheepish expression.

"Sorry bout that 'mione." He said as I served the dish.

"It's fine, I've had much worst." I reassured him. Which is true; Ron, Harry, and I only survived on burnt mushrooms and trout while on the run.

Charlie then proceeds on coating his helping with sauce and dug in. while Bella and I disguised our own clump as well as we could and followed his example without much enthusiasm. We ate in silence for a while, when we finished I proceeds to bring the dirty dishes to the sink to wash and put a way. Charlie started to can the news again after thanking me, while Bella picked up her much-abused copy of Wuthering Heights from where she'd left it this morning at breakfast, oh how madam Pince would cry if she saw its condition.

I've just finished putting the last dish on the cupboard when Charlie cleared his throat and threw the paper on to the table.

"You're right," Charlie said. "I did have a reason for doing this. I wanted to talk to you."

I picked up Crookshanks from the floor as Bella laid the book aside; I cringed mentally when the binding was so destroyed it slumped flat to the table.

"You could have just asked." Bella said.

Charlie nodded, his eyebrows pulling together. "Yea, I'll remember that next time. I thought taking dinner off your hands would soften you up."

Bella laughed at that. "It worked – your cooking skills have me soft as a marshmallow. What do you need, Dad?"

"Well, it's about Jacob."

I winced at his choice of topic as I saw Bella's expression hardens.

"What about him?" she asked through stiff lips.

"Easy, Bells. I know you're still upset that he told on you, but it was the right thing. He was being responsible."

"Responsible," Bella repeated scathingly while rolling her eyes.

"Right. So, what about Jacob?" she asked.

Charlie's face was suddenly wary. "Don't get mad at me, okay?"

"Mad?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it's about Edward, too." He muttered quietly. Bella heard it loud and clear though and narrowed her eyes.

"Please excuse myself. I'll just go and take Crookshanks here with me upstairs…" I muttered as I exited the kitchen.

I shook my head as I made my way upstairs. I just hope all that bit of 'spying' I did for him will ease him up…

* * *

><p>-BELLA-<p>

"I let him in the house, don't I?" he said in a gruff voice.

"You do," I admitted. "For brief periods of time. Of course, you might let me out of the house for brief periods now and then, too," I continued jokingly. Oh I know I was grounded for the duration of the year…

"Though I've been pretty good lately," I stated.

"Well, that's kind of where I was heading with this…" And then Charlie's face stretched into an unexpected eye-crinkling grin; for a second he looked twenty years younger.

I saw a dim glimmer of possibility in that smile; _I wonder if this is Hermione's doing… _I mused.

"I'm confused, Dad. Are we talking about Jacob, or Edward, or me being grounded?" I asked slowly.

His grin flashed again. "Sort of all three," He said.

"And how do they relate?" I asked, cautiously.

"Okay." He sighed, raising his hands as if in surrender. "Well I don't know if you noticed or not, but I've been asking Hermione to keep watch on you these past days… Er, like a secret agent you could say."

I snorted at that.

"And well she told me many things really, and most of them are how good you've been… So what I'm really trying to say here is that I'm thinking maybe you deserve a parole for good behavior. For a teenager, you're amazingly non-whiney."

My eyebrows shot up.

"Seriously? I'm free?" I asked incredulously. _Is he serious?_

Charlie held up one finger. "Conditionally."

My enthusiasm vanished.

"Fantastic," I winced.

_Well at least I'm _technically_ free…_ I thought sourly.

"Bella, this is more of a request than a demand, okay? You're free. But I'm hoping you'll use that freedom... judiciously."

"Meaning…?" I trailed off.

He sighed again. "Look. I know you're satisfied to spend all of your time with Edward -"

"I spend time with Alice and Hermione too," I interjected.

"That's true, what you said about Alice, but when it comes to Hermione I'm talking about before she came here." He pointed out, "You have other friends besides the Cullens, Bella. Or you used to." He added.

We stared at each other for a long moment.

"When was the last time you spoke to Angela Weber?" he threw at me.

"Friday at lunch," I answered immediately.

"Outside of school?" Charlie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I haven't seen anyone outside of school, Dad. I'm grounded, remember? And Angela has a boyfriend. She's always with Ben. And If I'm really free, we could've double." I pointed out.

"Okay. But then..." He hesitated. "You and Jake used to be joined at the hip, and now -"

"Can you just get to the point, Dad?" I cut him off. "What's your condition exactly?"

"I don't think you should dump all your other friends for your boyfriend, Bella," he said in a stern voice. "It's not nice, and I think your life would be better balanced if you kept some other people in it. What happened last September…"

I flinched. _Just got to bring that up now does he…_

"Well," he said defensively. "If you'd had more of a life outside of Edward Cullen, it might not have been like that."

"It would have been exactly like that," I muttered.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"The point?" I reminded him.

"Use your new freedom to see your other friends, too keep it balanced."

I nodded slowly. "Balance is good. Do I have specific time quotas to fill, though?"

He made a face, but shook his head. "I don't want to make this complicated. Just don't forget your friends…" he said. "Particularly Jacob…" He added before I could think things through more than that.

A greater dilemma than the first.

"Jacob might be... difficult." I muttered.

"The Blacks are practically family, Bella. Remember that." he said, in a stern fatherly voice. "And Jacob has been a very, very good friend to you."

"I know that…" I sighed.

"Don't you miss him at all?" Charlie asked in frustration.

My throat suddenly felt swollen; I had to clear it twice before I answered. "Yes, I do miss him," I admitted, still looking down. "I miss him a lot."

"Then why is it difficult?"

I sat there quietly for a moment.

"With Jacob there is a... conflict, dad." I said slowly. "A conflict about the friendship thing, I mean. Friendship doesn't always seem to be enough for Jake."

I left him the details. He doesn't need to know. Heck, no one should know really. Well except maybe Hermione… no normal human should know these conflicts between these Vampires and Werewolves. _I_ shouldn't have. But it's too late to turn back now anyway if I wanted to.

"Isn't Edward up for a little healthy competition?" Charlie's voice was sarcastic now.

"There's no competition." I said as I give him a dark look.

"You're hurting Jake's feelings, avoiding him like this. He'd rather be just friends than nothing."

_Oh, so now I am the one who's avoiding him?_ I thought bitterly.

"I'm pretty sure Jake doesn't want to be friends at all." I said acidly. "Where'd you get that idea, anyway?"

"Well uh…The subject might have come up today… you know… with Billy. . . ." he blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, so now you two gossip around like old women's?" I said glaring at him.

"Billy's worried about Jacob, Bella" Charlie said. "Jake's having a hard time right now… He's depressed."

I winced, but kept my eyes on to the table.

"And then you were always so happy after spending the day with Jake." Charlie sighed.

"I'm happy now," I growled fiercely through my teeth.

The contrast between my words and tone broke through the tension. Charlie burst into laughter, and I just had to join in. his laugher was surprisingly contagious.

"Okay, okay," I agreed, trying to calm my self and taking deep breaths.

"Balance." I said.

"And Jacob," he insisted.

"No promises, but I'll try."

"Good. And, oh, yeah, before I forgot, you've got some mail, it's by the stove." Charlie said as he shoved his chair away from the table and stretched as he got to his feet. He walked over to where the mails are and toss the thick envelope at me. It skidded across the table and thunked into my elbow.

"Er, thanks," I said awkwardly. Puzzled by his pushiness.

But then I saw the return address, the letter was from the University of Alaska Southeast.

"Wow. That was quick." I muttered. "I guess I missed the deadline on that one, too." I shrugged. Charlie just chuckled.

I flipped the envelope over and then raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"And why is it open…" I asked him pointedly.

"What?" he said innocently. "I was just curious."

"I'm shocked, Sheriff. That's a federal crime." I snorted.

"What's a federal crime?" Hermione asked as she reentered the kitchen again with Crooks. "And good to see that all the tension is gone now, I thought I was about to choke on it all." She said dramatically.

I just rolled my eyes at her antics.

"Well for starters, this so called Sheriff here, Hermione, just opened _my_ mail without my consent." I huffed.

"My, my, Chief swan, that is a federal crime." She grinned as she walked over to me and sat down. "Didn't know you had it in you!" she said jokingly.

"Oh, just read it already." He grunted.

We snickered.

I pulled out the letter, and a folded schedule of courses. Hermione was looking curiously from over my shoulders.

"Congratulations," Charlie suddenly said before I could even read anything. "Your first acceptance."

"Congratulations Bella." Hermione said as she gave me a one armed hugged.

"Thanks, guys" I thanked them.

"We should talk about tuition. I've got some money saved up –"

"Hey, hey, none of that. I'm not touching your retirement, Dad. I've got my college fund."

_What was left of it anyway…_ I thought.

Charlie frowned at that.

"Some of these places are pretty pricey, Bells. I want to help. You don't have to go to all the way to Alaska just because it's cheaper."

"Don't worry dad, I've got it covered. Besides, there's lots of financial aid out there. It's easy to get loans." I said.

Hermione's eyebrow practically few up to her hairline,

_Er… Guess she caught on to my bluff… Just hope it wasn't too obvious to Charlie. I hadn't actually done a lot of research on the subject…_ I winced.

"So..." Charlie began,

"So what?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering what... Edward's plans are for next year?"

"Oh."

"Well?"

There were three quick raps on the door and Hermione laughed as I obviously sighed in relief. Charlie just rolled his eyes at me as I jumped up way too eagerly from the table and head my way to the front door.

"Coming!" I called.

"Go away…" I heard Charlie mumbled.

"Charlie!" Hermione admonish.

"I didn't say anything!"

I just rolled my eyes at them (somehow I've been doing that a lot lately) and wrenched the door out of my way – ridiculously eager, mind you – and there he was, my personal miracle.

"Hey." I smiled a little at my anticlimactic greeting.

He brushed my cheek with the back of his hand and chuckled. "How was your afternoon?"

"Slow." I said simply.

"For me, as well." He pulled my wrist up to his face, our hands still twisted together. His eyes closed as his nose skimmed along the skin there, and he smiled gently without opening them. Enjoying the bouquet while resisting the wine, as he'd once put it.

I heard footsteps approaching then, I'm guessing the one stamping his feet on the way was Charlie to express his customary displeasure. Edward's eyes snapped open and he let our hands fall, keeping them twined.

"Good evening, Charlie." Edward greeted politely when he turned around the corner.

Charlie grunted at him, and then stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at our twined hands all the while.

"Charlie, you're being rude." Hermione chided, appearing behind him with the cat on hand. "Hold him for a minute would you uncle? I for one want to greet our guests, unlike you." Hermione said pointedly as she handed him Crookshanks.

"What? I am greeting him." He muttered as he cradled the hissing cat awkwardly. "And I don't think the cat likes me very much 'mione…" he whispered warily.

I stared at Charlie in amusement while Hermione rolled her eyes and greeted Edward.

"It's good to see you again Edward." She said as she gave him a hug.

"You too Hermione," He grinned. "Thanks for the help by the way…" he added when Charlie was out of earshot.

"No problem." Hermione waved off. "Well I'll see you lot later on, I'm going to head of to the cottage for a bit." She said as she grabbed her coat from the hanger. She glanced at the time and gasped.

"Goodness gracious! I'm late! Mum was already expecting me 10 minutes ago!" she cried in panic. She hastily put on her coat, grabbed her beaded bag, and clumsily put on her dragon-hide boots. _Yes,_ I thought. _Dragon-hide boots. Amazing isn't it? Wonder what happened to the old fashioned leather_… I mused.

"Do you need to borrow the truck?" I asked her.

"No, no. I'm fine, I'll manage." Hermione said, scampering hastily past me and bolting out of the door.

"Ok, well dinner's at seven!" I called in after her as she dashed her way through the pavements.

She waved and called back in affirmative, as she disappeared through the corner.

"Well now that's done. Come on Edward; let's go to the living room." I said as I closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>- NO ONES POV-<p>

This was the first time she walked over to the cottage.

Usually Charlie or Bella would be here with her with the car/truck. Now that she's going on foot, she realized that it was a bit of a long walk. She could've borrowed Bella's truck when she offered earlier on, but she thought it wasn't necessary at that time. Now though that it's starting to rain, she deeply regretted her decision…

Picking up her pace, she groaned when the rain becomes heavier. "Oh for goodness sake!" she cried, shivering when harsh wind blew past her.

She cursed her idiocy for forgetting to bring an umbrella in her rush.

As she ran the remaining distance to the cottage, she thanked Merlin that it got a veranda. No way, and not even the very first edition of Hogwarts: A History could persuade her to stand in this cold blasted rain any longer.

"Mum!" she called, knocking on the door shivering.

Bustling noise came from within the house before the soft voice of Jean Granger called through the door. "Coming!"

When Jean opened the door, the sight Hermione was greeted with was quite amusing. Her mum was covered head to toe with flour.

"Mione!" Jean cried. She was about to give her a hug, but she changed her mind when she saw her state and crinkled up her nose in disapproval. "You, my dear, is wet."

Hermione snorted. "While you, dear mother, are covered in flour,"

Jean blushed before she huffed in annoyance. "Your father wouldn't help me make the dough for the breed." Jean muttered as she closed the door behind her.

Hermione just rolled her eyes fondly at her mother as she quickly cast the Drying Charm on herself and _Scrougified _her mother from the flour.

"Thank you, love." Jean said as she kissed Hermione's cheek lovingly.

"No problem, mum. Where's dad?" she asked.

"Right here poppet, in the living room!" the voice of Eugene Granger bounced through the halls.

"What's gotten him so occupied there that he couldn't help you around the kitchen?" Hermione asked her mother incredulously. "He knows better than anyone how utterly rubbish you are in the kitchen. Yet he still lets you take over?"

Her mother just shrugged and went back in to the kitchen. When Hermione bounded over to the living room to meet her father, she was expecting to see her father engrossed in his newspaper on the couch. However, never had she expected to be tackled by a mass of red hair when she entered. Making her trip and topple over on to the floor with a rather loud _Ooof_.

"Careful now love. Don't forget the baby!" called a distinct panicked voice from her right.

the woman above her snorted.

"Oh hush, you. I'm fine!" The woman admonished. "_Mioneeeeee!_ Oh how I miss you so _much!_" she cried as she tightens her grip around her torso, making her hard to breathe.

"Er, You're killing her there..."

"Oh, sorry!" the woman said as she let go sheepishly.

Hermione gratefully took a lungful of air and proceeds to stared flabbergasted at the two people in front of her. Her eyes widen like saucers in recognition.

"_What in the name of Merlin are you two doing here_!" She exclaimed in utter astonishment and incomprehension.


	9. Pregnancy, Children, & Roast Chicken

_**A.N/: **_

_**Azure-x-Roze: I'm not going to spill much, but yes the two people are Ginny and Harry. But to answer to your other questions, I don't know how to answer you properly cause if I tell you it'll be a major leak to the plot, sorry!**_

_**Foxya15: You'll see :)**_

_**Lady Luna Riddle: Ooooh, so sorry if you were insulted about me comparing Ron to Jacob! But I only compared them to their similar eating habits (Devouring more like it), and how their temper (jealousy) always gets the better of them most of the times. Hermione is reasonable and knew Jacob is not entirely bad and not to blame for most of the things he did. But since Bella is family, I thought that it's kind of natural for Hermione to be on Bella's no?**_

_**NorthernLights25, : Thank you C:**_

_**skydancer2ooo: No she couldn't, the muggle plumbers would've been suspicious to see it fixed that quickly within a night. Yes, she could've obliviated or confound them. But I figured Hermione is more of an honest person and wouldn't do something like that unless it was in dire need and utmost necessary. And while her stay here in Forks, she's not allowed to use her magic that often due to Wizarding rules of secrecy. And about Jake, I didn't mean to sound so negative about him, but I was just pointing out his few similarities with Ron. (Explanation in my reply to Lady Luna Riddle) and I will be trying to update sooner! I'm half done with Chapter 11 anyway. :D**_

_**Marsgoddess1: Crookshanks Reaction to seeing Edward for the first time will be shown later on in a short story one-shot I'll be writing when I'm done with this one ok :)**_

_**Ceralyn: :D**_

_**Selena Knight: Corrected! And thank you heaps for pointing that out! X3**_

_**SaikaHan, Romioneluverr, Pinky Prattle, SparklyVikingOriginalVampire: Thank you :D Will do, and so sorry it took so long! Were here is the new chap. :)**_

_**Deepest apologies for keeping you all at the dark for so long! It's been a mad month with these blasted exams and all, I've been juggling between writing, homework, and tryouts this whole time! Please forgive me! But I'll definitely finish this story no matter how long it takes. **_

_**Heaps of love,**_

_**Lea**_

_**Ps. Riley on Next chap :) [Finally... .']  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>-THE BURROW, ENGLAND-<p>

"Mental!" Ron Exclaimed as he stepped out of the Floo network one night, "Absolutely mental!"

Fleur, and Lavender— his fiancé, who was drinking coffee stared at him quizzically as he strutted over into the kitchen and plopped down on to one of the chairs in a huff. Mrs. Weasley, on the other hand just sighed as she took off her reading glasses, placing her newspaper down on the table.

"What is it now Ron?" She asked exasperatedly.

"Ginny!" he said as if it explained everything.

Molly was taken aback. "Ginny? What's wrong with Ginny? Is she alright?" she asked worriedly.

Fleur frowned and exchanged worried glances with Lavender who had placed her cup in the sink to wash later on. Over the years Fleur and Lavender have bonded with Ginny. They were now considered good friends, including with Hermione, Angelina, and Audrey; though it took a few months for Hermione to bond with Lavender due to past occurrence.

"Is eet ze baby?" Fleur asked, as she sat down next to Molly, followed by Lavender who sat next to Ron. "Ees she going into labor?"

Ron shook his head. "No, no she's not… I think. But hold on," he said. He scrunched up his eyebrows before gasping in sudden realization. "On a second note, it might be _because_ of the baby after all!"

Fleur stared at him as if he'd grown another head, while Molly just frowned.

"Ron, you just said the baby isn't even born yet." She pointed out.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not that stupid, mum." Ron frowned. "What I meant was the mood swings. Ginny's mood swings."

Before anyone could ask further, the door opened. Revealing a disheveled Bill Weasley and four years old Dominique in her favorite cotton blue pajamas.

"What wings Ron?" Bill yawned as he entered the room with the sleepy child.

Dominique cracked her eye open slightly at the mention of one of her favorite uncles.

"_Bonsuu_ unca Woney…" the little girl greeted, waving her small hands slightly and tiredly before it returned to lightly clutch her fathers' shirt once more.

Fleur looked up questioningly at Bill.

"_Beell_?" she spoke. "Why is Domi steell awake? Eet is past 'er bedtime, is eet not?" she asked as she took the tired child from him.

"I know. But the little princess got a nightmare." He said, kissing his wife on the cheeks lovingly. "Something about '_evil __fanged__ people__' _and _'__a__ brave __good __doggie__'_ being attacked.I guess I shouldn't have told her about that time in Egypt with those blasted Vampires before bed." He said sheepishly.

Fleur in return gave him a look that clearly stated _'__You__ think?__' _

"And before you ask, Vicky is still asleep upstairs." He added. "She did wake up for a mo' because Domi was screaming, but I've tucked her in already."

Fleur nodded appreciatively at her husband and cooed to her little angel. "Come Dominique, _laissez-moi__ vous __prendre __au__lit__… _Say night – night to _grand-mère_ Molly, your papa, Uncle Ron, and Aunty Lavender_…"__  
><em>Dominique yawned. "Papa, ev'one… Nighty – night… _Domi__ tu __aimes_…" She said as she rested her small head to the crook Fleur's neck, clutching a fistful of her mother's silky robe in to her small hands.  
>"Love you too princess…" Bill murmured as he kissed her forehead.<p>

"Oh, sweet dreams sweat heart…" Molly said fondly as she stood up and gave little Dominique a kiss before Fleur took her back upstairs to tuck her in.

"I love French babies." Ron blurted out suddenly when Fleur and Dominique were no longer in the room.

Lavender stared at him incredulously.

"Ron..." Molly sighed.

"Oh, Right. Sorry, where was I?"

Bill yawned. "Something about wings…" He said as he grabbed a glass of water from the counter.

"Wings?" Ron furrowed his eyebrows. "I didn't say anything about a bloody wi— Oh, wait hang on. I did say something about wings; it was about Ginny's mood _swings_ actually."

"Yes, yes. Ginny's mood swings." Molly waved off impatiently as she sat back down. "Go on then what is it? Tell us what is wrong already Ronald you keep on driving off the point!"

"Sheesh, mum…" he mumbled.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley." Molly said in a warning tone.

"Alright! Alright! Well as I was saying, I was going to visit Ginny, Harry, and the kids again today—" he said as he tried to fish something from his pocket.

"And I found this." He said as he took out a small folded piece of parchment. "Placed on top of the Chocolate jar… can't believe it actually bit me though… Blasted jar…" he mumbled.

"Well let me see it then." Molly said anxiously as she snatched it from his hands.

"Oi, careful there mum!" Ron yelped, cradling his hands. "I'm delicate."

Bill snorted and almost chocked on his glass of water while Molly pointedly ignored him and proceeds to read.

"To whom may concern, I'm off to…" She trailed off and scrunched her eyes in confusion. Though realization soon dawned on to her, and she gaped at the small piece of parchment in astonishment and disbelief.

"I told you right? Mental." Ron said, shaking his head.

Bill, seeing her curious reaction, walked up behind her to see what the fuss is all about. However, before he could even read a single sentence, Molly stood up abruptly, "_Just __wait __till __I__ get __my __hands __on __her!_" she hollered.

Lavender jumped up in shock, while Bill winced at the loud noise due to his sensitive hearing.

"Where is my quill and spare parchment…" she muttered under her breath while she left in searching for said objects in the study room. Leaving the three remaining occupants in an awkward silence.

"Well…" Bill trailed off. "I guess I'm off to bed. Got work to do first thing in the morning… Night" He said.

Lavender looked at Ron questioningly. She clearly doesn't understand what's going on.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

Ron just shrugged. "I'll tell you later."  
>"But Ron," Lavender whined.<p>

"Later, promise. Come on now, I'll tell you on the way." He assured her, taking her hand and leads her to the fireplace.

Lavender huffed in irritation. "No one tells me anything anymore!" she cried. Though she lets him lead her nonetheless, and floo'ed home.

* * *

><p>-FORKS, AMERICA-<p>

"_What __in __the __name __of __Merlin__ are __you __two __doing __here!__"_ Hermione exclaimed in utter astonishment and incomprehension. "More yet, _what_ do you _think _you are _doing_ Ginny!"

"What?" said the very pregnant Ginny Potter, who was sitting on top of her. "You're not happy to see us? To see _me_?"

"It's not that Gin." Hermione sighed.

"It's the fact that you're due any day now and you're not supposed to be doing something so reckless as jumping on to people." she admonish.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Oh hush, I'm perfectly fine aren't I? You worry too much." She snorted, waving her hand off nonchalantly. "I mean really, what worse could happen?"

"Oh I don't know." Hermione started. "Maybe your water might have broken and you could've gone in to labor all of a sudden? Or the fact your baby might have gotten squashed if you missed and fell stomach first to the floor?" Hermione stated dryly.

Harry nods his head in agreement rapidly. "She's got a good point love."

"Don't I always." Hermione snorted.

Outnumbered, Ginny pouted and huffed in disappointment. "You two are no fun, you know that?"

Hermione just shook her head at her redheaded friend.

"What brought this on in the first place anyway Harry?" Hermione asked him curiously.

"She just said she misses you and wants to see you right away." Harry shrugged.

"That's it?" Hermione looked at him astounded. "You did try to talk her out of it didn't you?" she frowned.

"I did! I really did try to! Honest. But she was giving me that look, and you know how I couldn't say no to her when she does that." He said sheepishly as he helped Ginny up to her feet, leading her to one of the couches. "Besides, she threatened to hex my bits off… not to mention a year on the couch…" he mumbled.

Ginny gave him a kiss. "Sorry love." She said, though it was clear as day that there was not an ounce of regret in her eyes, only amusement.

Hermione just stared at her in disbelief. "Goodness Ginny, you do the strangest thing when pregnant." she muttered, shaking her head while standing up.

Ginny just smiled innocently.

"Where are the kids?" Hermione asked as she took a seat across from them. She realized that her father left them during the commotion; she assumed he went in to the kitchen by now, helping her mother prepare supper.

"Your mum took them upstairs, when we arrived." Said Harry, "Last I heard from her Teddy was teaching James how to play Gobstones."

"I see." Hermione mused, "Do you have any place to stay? Does Molly know about this?" she asked worriedly.

"Don't worry; we rented a house earlier on before we came here. It's a few blocks down from your uncle's house actually." Ginny said. "And about mum, I left a note on top of the chocolate jar. Thou I'm pretty sure Ron would be the one to get it. I'll bet you he came in to the house shouting how 'mental' I was if he did and showed the note to her." She scoffed.

"What's on the note anyway?" Hermione asked curiously.

"It only said that we are going to America." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"So Hermione, what's this I hear about you and a certain young American?" Harry asked suddenly, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione narrowed her eye at Ginny accusingly.

"What?" Ginny said. "How should I know he was listening in on us? You can't blame me for concentrating on trying to bend over the fireplace with this load on the front without toppling over!" she defended.

Hermione sighed. Harry on the other hand just continued, refusing to drop the subject.

"Well go on then," Harry urged. "I'm your best friend for eleven years for Merlin's sake! Not to mention my sister in all but blood. You should've told me first thing you know? So I know which bloke to hunt down later on… "

"Harry!"

"Just joking,"

Hermione sighed.

"It was nothing, really." She started. "It was late and raining. He thought I would probably be caught up in the traffic on the way home –which I did, mind you— so he invited me to dinner first in this local diner close by. That's all!"

Ginny snorted in disbelief. "Right…" she muttered.

"Gin…" Hermione groaned.

"Alright, alright, I'm feeling nice here at the moment so, Harry, lets spare our darling friend Hermione from more embarrassment—"

"Hey!"

"—and continue to the next topic then shall we?" Ginny said innocently.

"Oh come on!" Harry whined in protest.

But he quickly complied when Hermione gave him a look that rivaled McGonagall's. The three then proceeds to talk animatedly about anything in particular to pass the time, only to be cut off when the door bust open and ran in Teddy with little James waddling behind him.

"Mummy Ginny, I want to go to the beach, please." He said, tugging at her arm slightly.

"Beech peas! Beech peas! Jam'e want beech too!" James parroted. Instead of going to Ginny, he went to Harry instead, patting his knees for attention while staring up at him with his big doe like brown eyes, much like his mothers.

Harry glanced at the window.

"It's still raining, maybe tomorrow kids." Harry said.

James and Teddy both groaned in disappointment.

"Noooooooo…" Teddy moaned. His hair turning into a dramatic shade of dark blue.

"Meanie rain." James pouted while glaring out the window.

Harry laughed at their antics. "How about this, why don't you and Teddy go and say 'hi' to aunt Mione over there instead. She said she missed you, you know?" He grinned.

Oh Harry knows how much the children adored her alright. So it's no surprise that at the mention of her name, the two disappointed children perked up instantly and quickly ran towards Hermione enthusiastically.

Teddy was the first to reach her. He jumped on to the sofa, gave her a hug, and a sloppy kiss to the cheek.

"Mione!" he said cheerfully. He gave her a bright smile as his hair turn into a bright canary yellow.

Hermione smiled. "Hello Teddy." She murmured, hugging him to herself. She always did have more of a soft spot for the little cub.

When Andromeda collapsed three years ago and was sent to St. Mungos, everything turned bad for the little guy. The healer's had announced that Andromeda might have caught a rare disease that caused the bearer to loose his/her strength rapidly while it spreads through out the body, tearing at all muscle tissues piece by piece and rending ones body muscles useless, while causing severe panic attacks on the fourth stage. She died a year after being admitted in to the hospital.

Teddy, who was only four years old, was so heart broken. He didn't smile, and his eyes were so lifeless for a whole month. He often got nightmares. And usually, Hermione was the one to comfort the toddler when neither Ginny nor Harry was around due to work or getting ready for the arrival of baby James. It's a good thing he returned to his normal cheery self after meeting a certain chatty, strawberry blonde Weasley on a family gathering, much to everyone's relief and amusement.

"I miss you." Teddy muffled out.

"I miss you too little cub." Hermione said as she gave him a kiss.

The tender moment didn't last for long however, broken by a thump and a small 'oomph' that echoed throughout the room.

Peering over Teddy's shoulders curiously, Hermione laughed at the scene before her.

Baby James was sprawled on the floor; he had bounced off from the sofa, after trying to copy Teddy.

"Definitely got that from your father." Ginny snorted as she stared at her baby boy fondly.

James rolled over and sat on his butt for a moment and sniffled. He took a deep breath and gave out a loud frustrated wail.

Harry instantly jumped up from the couch, worried that James might have hurt himself. Though, Ginny assured him that she had cast a cushioning charm beforehand on the floor.

Nonetheless, Harry is still worried. He tried to pick him up to check for injuries, but the toddler just flailed his little hands and wailed louder.

"No! No! No!" He cried.

"Come on chap. I'm just checking for injuries." Harry grunted, struggling with the squirming child.

"No! Daddy! Jam'e lone! Jam'e lone!" James screeched.

"Hermione? Is everything alright? Is little James crying?" Called Jean worriedly from somewhere down the hall.

"Everything is fine mum!" Hermione called back.

"You sure son?" Harry asked uncertainly.

James nodded frantically. Harry reluctantly set him down and went back to the couch next to Ginny who put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be fine." She whispered as she gave him a kiss and watched as baby James bravely stood back up by himself.

He stared at Hermione for a moment; his face was all scrunched up in concentration. But then he determinedly waddles over to Hermione. Seeming to realize that he is far too small to climb or jump over, he resolved on hugging her legs instead with his dimpled little hands smartly. Resting his head on her knee, he gave her a winning and a slightly smug accomplished grin. A grin Hermione was familiar with on the face of the late Sirius Black.

"Eddy see! Eddy see!" James said excitedly. "Jam'e did lone! Jam'e did lone Aunt Mie! Mie see! Jam'e big boy now!" He said, his little hands waving up and around to emphasize how 'big' he was while puffing out his chest proudly.

Hermione laughed while Ginny ruffled his already messy hair affectionately.

"Well then you lot," Harry started as he stood up. "Who's up for a game of Feather Frenzy Snaps!"

-HERMIONE-

"I'm back!" I called as I closed the door behind me. Thank god it stopped raining when I left Harry and Ginny's rented house.

"In the kitchen!" I heard Bella and Charlie call simultaneously.

I hung up my coat and walked my way in to the kitchen. When I entered, Crookshanks jumped down from the table he was sitting and immediately ran up to my feet, brushing against me while purring and meowed in greetings.

"Miss me now don't you?" I crooned as I picked him up and stoke his soft fur gently.  
>I sat across Charlie and I saw him grunt in displeasure and glared at my cat warily.<p>

"What?" I asked, frowning at him curiously.

"Hermione, you need to do something about that cat." Charlie said in a serious tone. He made it sound like a matter of life and death, which caught me off guard.

"Whats wrong with Crooks?" I asked him, creasing my eyebrows.

"He keeps giving me the evil eye!" he cried. "Look! He's doing it right now!"

Bella snorted. "Dad, I'm pretty sure cats can't do that sort of thing. But if he can, he's probably giving you 'the eye' because you were practically trying to drown him in the bath tub earlier."

"WHAT!" I cried as I held my cat closer to me. "CHARLIE!" I yelled affronted.

"I didn't! I didn't drown him. He's alive isn't he? He's fine!" he grunted.

Crookshanks hissed angrily in reply.

"Well now that answers if he's fine with it now doesn't it?" I said sarcastically.

Bella snorted while Charlie gave a pout.

"Bella, where's Edward?" I wondered curiously. I've just noticed his absence; usually he stays in here with us while we eat so he could still be with Bella.

Bella shrugged. "Probably with Carlisle, He said something came up."

"Was it something urgent?" I asked again.

She shook her head. "No, didn't seem to be." She frowned. "He won't tell me what it is when I asked though… that prat." She muttered.

I could practically feel my eyebrows flying up in amusement at that. Hah, she's turning British… who would have thought?

"Girls, can we please stop the chatting and start dinner already? I'm rather hungry here…" Charlie grunted as he discreetly eyed the roasted chicken with longing.

I just shook my head while Bella just rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh seriously, Dad." Bella sighed as she took a seat beside me.

"Give me a break, Bells. A man needs to eat!" Charlie said. "And I swear I heard that roast calling for me to cut and eat him up already." He murmured, as he took the cutting knife excitedly.

I laughed at that.

"Well then, I'm rather famished myself actually…" I said. "Chasing active children all day tends to do that… well then let's eat!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notes:<em>**

**_*Bonsuu - Bonjour - Hello_**

**_*laissez-moi vous prendre au lit - Let me take you to bed…_**

**_*Domi tu aimes - Domi Love you_**

**_*Feather Frenzy Snap - Exploding Snaps, but instead of exploding and singes ones eyebrow, it will cover their entire body with assorted feathers instead. (Courtesy of George Fabian Weasley of W.W.W)_**


	10. Old Friends & Missing People

_**rogueXmagneto, ShezzaBoo0233, 2AwEsOmE4yA, skydancer2ooo, Red Skull You, arabellagrace, NorthernLights25, Aslan'sWhiteWitch, , Szayel's, Angel hateme101, cosmoGirl666, AliceFrey, Gues, bma925 : Thank you so much! (and for the reviews/comments) Sorry it took this long for me to update! :s**_

_**AN: Hey guys! Yes I'm alive, I'm sorry, again…. God I keep breaking my promise to you lot, I'm seriously guilty about this, really…. BUT I thank you guys who've been giving support to me all this time, and those who've read my stories! I'm really grateful and touched that when I went back on after all this time people still left me support through inbox, review, etc… Well I'm back to updating, (I won't be making promises that I can't keep again, like the "I promise to update [insert when] etc…" that's for sure…) I'll finish this story, but updating might take a while and pop up randomly because I've got University to worry about now, and I lost some of the chapter that I've finished that I haven't released yet so I've got to redo them….(and redo them I will, and I'll make sure to make it longer :D), But hopefully it won't take too long, so keep a look out! **_

_**Again thank you guys so much! Here's chapter 10:**_

_**With much MUCH love and gratitude,**_

_**Lea**_

* * *

><p>"Come on Hermione, just tell me where you taking us already!" Harry said exasperated. "You know how I am when it comes to secrets." He pouted.<p>

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh honestly, relax will you? I just want you to meet someone."

"And who is this 'someone' exactly?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just an old friend. And before you ask, no, I won't tell you who because that'll ruin the surprise now doesn't it?"

"F'end?" James perked up. "Jam'e f'end Fed?" he asked from the back seat on his booster.

They were in Eugene's (Hermione's father) car at the moment. Hermione was driving while Harry was seated at the front with little James at the back seat. Ginny was feeling a bit under the weather, and decided not to come the last minute, and Teddy wanted to stay and 'take care of mommy Ginny' like the good boy he was.

"No sweetheart, Freddy is back in England with Uncle George, Auntie Angie and Roxie remember? We're on our way to meet another friend." Harry said as he twists in his seat to ruffle James already messy hair.

"And we're here actually." Hermione added as she parked the car.

The two got out and Harry immediately went to the back to pick up James. She waited for the two boys to catch up before entering a shop right across the street.

"A book store… I should have known…" Harry muttered as he trailed in after Hermione as she entered the shop first.

As soon as he stepped in, the smell of old parchments, books, and ancient tombs hit his nostrils. Feeling a bit nostalgic, he took a deep breath and sighed, _almost like Hogwarts_. He thought absentmindedly. He swore he could sense a bit of magic in this shop too, and something minty, but he just shrugged it off to ponder later.

James, being the curious toddler that he was peered around in curiosity in his father's arms.

"We in Bots?" He asked, twisting to looking up at his father's face properly.

"Nope, not in Blotts chap. We're in another bookstore named—" Harry looked around for the name of the shop and spotted it on the counter. "— Flemings. Flemings Books and Co." He said.

"Feming?" James asked, tilting his head to a side.

His little face was all scrunched up in confusion, it was so cute Harry couldn't resist and nuzzled his son on his stomach, tickling him in the process which earned him a giggle from the little toddler.

"Yes, Flemings." Harry answered fondly. "So, Hermione, can you tell me who we're meeting now?" Harry asked anxiously.

"You'll see him soon enough, Harry."

"So it's a 'He' then?" Ha persisted.

"Oh come on!" Hermione said exasperatedly, dragging him to the counter.

"Anyone here?" She called.

Not a moment later a blonde haired teenager emerged. He looks to be around 16, carrying dusty boxes filled to the rim with old books.

"Can I help you?" he asked curiously.

"Ah! Yes, well I was wondering if Nick is here." Hermione said politely.

"Nick? Well I think I just saw him at the back with Perry, I could call him if you want?" he asked as he placed the box he was carrying on the floor.

"That would be wonderful, thank you." Hermione nodded in appreciation.

The young teen then went out of the back door, but then quickly came back with a sheepish expression on his face.

"Er, sorry… your names?" He asked, his face slightly red from embarrassment.

Hermione chuckled. "Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." She said.

The teen froze for a second but quickly caught himself before anyone noticed. Except Harry that is. Being an Auror, he saw the split second reaction easily enough. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

The blonde teen nodded. "Right, be right back!" he called as he went out the back door once again.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked curiously.

She saw that look on his face. It's the '_I-am-Auror-Potter-and-I-am-suspicious'_ mode. And when he's on that mode, he got the habit of over thinking the situation and ended up coming up on to the wrong conclusion, which is kind of funny considering at work it's very effective.

"I'm fine." He muttered.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Harry, stop over thinking things before you make a fool of yourself…" She warned.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Harry said innocently. "Right Jamie?" he winked.

"Es!" James laughed, clapping his hand giddily.

Hermione shook her head in amusement and dragged him to sit with her on the bench near the counter.

A few moments later, Nick came out, followed by the blonde teen from earlier on.

"Miss. Granger so good to see you!" Nick said joyously as he shook her hand.

"It's good to see you too, Nick." Hermione said, smiling brightly. "And thank you again for the books."

"It's not a problem at all, my dear girl. Well come on, let's talk in the back room." he said. "Oh I almost forgot, Josh?"

"Yea?"

"We're closing in early for today. You may go home when you're done putting those last three boxes at the store room."

"Ok." Josh, The blonde teen from earlier, said. "I'll leave the key on the counter!"

"Thank you!" Nick said.

And with that, Nick led them to the Back room.

"Harry, this is the person I wanted you to meet." Hermione started once they were all settled in. "This here is Nick Fleming."

"Er… it's a pleasure to meet you?" Harry said as the two shook hands in bewilderment.

Nick just grin in amusement when Harry spoke it in to a question, while Hermione stifled her laughter in her hand. Harry's expression was quite comical to look at.

"A pleasure to meet you too, and do forgive me; you must be awfully confused." Nick said. "Though I may be referred to be 'Nick Fleming', in the olden days, people recognize me as Sir Nicolas Flamel. Is that name more familiar to you, Mr. Potter?" he grinned merrily.

Harry was quite for a moment.

"Harry?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Sweet Circe!" He suddenly exclaimed, making Hermione jump and James closing his ears with his little hands.

"Nicolas Flamel? How is that possible!? The Flamels died in 1992 didn't they?" Harry said in confusion.

"Oh heavens no, if we did, we wouldn't be here now wouldn't we?" said a beautiful dark haired woman who just came in with a tray of tea and biscuits. She looks to be in her late thirties.

She placed the tray on the table and sat herself beside Nick.

"Perenelle Flamel, It's a pleasure to meet you Hermione, Harry." She said, smiling kindly. "And who might this young man be?" she asked, smiling kindly at James.

"Jam'e! I am four!" James said proudly, puffing up his chest for being called a 'young man'. He was sticking out three fingers instead of four, but none of the adult bothered to correct him since it was too amusing.

"Perenelle Flamel?" Harry asked in confirmation.

Hermione nodded absentmindedly. "Madame Perenelle..." she started breathlessly in awe. "The wife of the Nicholas Flamel. The Sevenths daughter of the seventh daughter, she was also an alchemist in her own right and assisted in the making of the elixir of life and many more. Not to mention she's a powerful sorceress that could've rivaled Merlin himself. She was a generous benefactor who invested a part of their wealth in the building of hospitals, schools and churches for the poor. Which is brilliant and very noble of her you know, and Perenelle, like her husband, has had a street in Paris, France named after her, Rue Perenelle. And —" James tugged on Hermione's sleeve. "Oh! Yes, James?" Hermione asked.

"Mie ramble!" he pointed out, giggling in the process.

"I was?" She asked, blinking owlishly.

Harry chuckled, and Hermione finally notice Perenelle who's smiling in amusement despite the slight blush on her cheeks at all the information and praises she received. Nicolas, on the other hand, was too busy disguising his own laughter by coughing.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I- I didn't realize…" Hermione stuttered, her face heating up due to embarrassment.

"It's quite alright dear girl." Nicolas chuckled.

"Oh, Hermione. You'll never change." Harry said good-naturedly in mock solemn tone.

She hit him on the shoulders for that. "Shut up, Harry. You big old prat."

Closing James ears. "Hermione, Little ears!" he said. "And for the record I'm not OLD! Besides you're practically older than me, you do realize that right?" he added smugly.

Hermione pouted.

"Big ow pat! Big ow pat!" James exclaimed innocently nonetheless, clapping his hands and giggling merrily, oblivious to his surroundings.

"James, that's a bad word." Harry frowned. "And Daddy's is not old, Aunt Mione is." he added, trying to convince him.

James shook his little head though. "No, no. Daddy owd. But Jam'e pomis Jam'e no say bad wod ny mow."

Harry pouted. Hermione Grinned.

"And the child has spoken!" Hermione exclaimed gleefully.

Nick and Perenelle just laughed on his expense.

* * *

><p>"We had a brilliant time, Madame Perenelle, Sir Nicolas." Harry said with a quick handshake as he held James to his chest.<p>

"And thank you for having us. I know we came without notice," Hermione said sheepishly.

"Pish posh!" Nick snorted "you can come by anytime for all I care!" he grinned.

"We really enjoyed your visit, do come again." Perenelle said, holding Hermione's hands in hers.

"Definitely." Harry Grinned. "Say bye to Aunty Perry and Uncle Nick, James."

"Bye bye Aunty Perry! Bye Uncle Nick!" James squealed out, waving his hand wildly over his father's shoulders as they headed for the car.

"Well, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Hermione teased.

"It was brilliant." Harry grinned.

James, seeing that he's quite taken with Mr. and Mrs. Flamel, tugged on his father's sleeves, "We meet them 'gain?" He asked curiously as Harry strapped him down to his seat. "With mummy and Eddy?"

"Yep." Harry nodded. "With mummy and Teddy. Now come on, it's home time! We've got a long way ahead of us."

"Home! Home! Homey!" James cheered.

Harry chuckled.

"Hey, um… Excuse me?"

Hermione turned around to see the teen from before, Josh if she was not mistaken. He looks rather uneasy and hesitant as he shifted from one foot to the other.

"Do you have a minute?" he asked nervously. "Hermione right?"

Hermione nodded in affirmative and glanced at Harry.

"You go on ahead," he said. "I'll wait in the car with James.

"Alright then…" Hermione said as Josh led her away from the car but not too far.

"So um… well… I'm not really good at this so I'll just shoot and go straight to the point." He exhaled nervously. "I need your help. Riley is missing. And I know you're a witch,"

"I beg your pardon?" she asked warily, reaching for her wand discreetly with the Obliviation spell right at the tip of her tongue.

"Whoa hold up!" he yelped when Hermione pointed her wand at him. "No need for the fancy stick! You don't have to do that Obliviforgetionamajigy, pops and nan was one too! I recognized your name, my nan was a brit."

"Was..?"

"They died when I was ten."

Hesitantly she lowered her wand, but kept it on hand just in case.

"Talk." Hermione stated.

"Er… well as you know from earlier on Riley is missing. He's been missing for almost a week and a half now, I think the last time I saw him was when you two went out on that date." Josh said.

Hermione blushed. "It was not a date…" she mumbled.

"Well anyway, I lied to Nick about him and told him that he was on a sudden emergency leave and didn't have time to tell him personally. By then he was already missing for three days, with no notes or calls or any other information whatsoever. Ever since then I've been covering for him back at the shop."

"Have you called the police?" Hermione inquired.

"If he's been missing for almost a week and a half, why ask for my help? Why not call the Muggle police? I'm sure they would hold an authorized search right away."

"Muggle?"

"Non-magic folks."

"Oh! Well no—" Josh shook his head in negative.

"—I haven't called the police. The problem is he's not the only one who has gone missing these past months… if you read the papers and watches the news often; the count for this month's missing people alone had risen to around one hundred and thirty six people. If I called the police, I'm pretty sure they'll just postpone it until the earlier cases are covered."

Hermione nodded in understanding, having an uncle that works as a police officer and many friends that works for the Law Enforcement (Including her two high ranking Auror best friends) she understands how the procedure works.

"I understand your reasoning of why you don't even bother the police. However, I still don't understand my part in this."

Josh sighed miserably. "Because of this…"

He shuffled a little and pulled something out of his back pack. It was some sort of dark material, it was torn in a few places and dirty with grime.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. But then her eyes widened in realization on what exactly the item before her is.

"Is that…" she whispered. Reaching for what she recognized as the jacket that he wore the last time the two met.

"His jacket." He confirmed. "Found it a few blocks down in an alleyway near his apartment by the dumpsters. Some homeless man was about to picking it up and I recognized it from the badge that was sewn at the back."

Holding it tightly, Hermione observed more closely and noticed that some of the tears at the back and near the scruff of his neck were unnatural, so animal attack was out of the question. It was also obvious that he tried to fight back whoever the attacker was. The condition at the back of the jacket looked as if he slide or was dragged harshly across the pavement.

"Why I brought this to you is because of this part here…"

He pointed at the collar of the jacket; there was a huge dark stain on it. Taking a slight whiff, Hermione then recoiled when she immediately recognized the scent.

"Blood!" she gasped.

"Yea, I thought he was shot at first but if that's the case why leave evidence? And the neighborhood I found this on the houses there was quite close to each other, so if he was shot surely someone must have heard it, even in the middle of the night. And well the other thing is I got the chills when I went in to that alley to retrieve it from the homeless dude. My sis had always did told me that I got this some sort of sixth sense on me or something, well I never really denied it anymore because I'm usually right when it comes to these sort of things…" He shrugged.

"Well I think your right about this being not an ordinary case, there is definitely something off about this… look here…"

"What?"

Curious, josh peered over to see what she saw; it was hint of purple amongst the blood.

"Spilt grape juice maybe?" he suggested.

"No, the dried texture is wrong to be compared for a juice. It's way too dense…" she murmured. "I'm not quite sure what it is exactly because the rain must have washed most of it off… but I am positive it's not an ordinary liquid…"

After a few more minutes of silence, Hermione but her lip and sighed in frustration.

"I'll bring this home with me. I'll do some research and maybe I can find some clues and find out what this purple stain is…"

"So you'll help me look for him?" Josh asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Hermione replied in shock. "I can't just ignore something like this… besides I also know Riley personally… I'll do what I can to help, and I will contact you when I figured something out alright?"

Josh nodded in affirmative and sighed in relief. "Thank you for helping me, Riley had always been like an older brother to Soph and I…"

"Soph?"

"Sophie, my twin sister. She works right across the book store at Coffee Cup Café."

"Really? Now that you mentioned it, I think she was the one who served my Earl Grey tea and croissant the first time I entered that Café."

"Whoa, small world…" he murmured in wonder.

Hermione laughed.

"Well I'll see you later; I'll inform you if I find anything…"

"Again, thank you so much for your help Miss. Granger,"

"Hermione is fine,"

"Alright then Hermione," He grinned. "Oh! And here's my number, hope to hear from you soon and have a safe trip."

"Thank you, you as well." Hermione said, smiling gently as the shook hands.


	11. Laws & Fangs

_**skydancer2ooo, Arianna21, Guest, Dimples-3, killer4853, Yas334, P. Cythera, Team1DUnionJcat : Here is your update!**_

_**Dark Neko 4000: You'll see, :)**_

_**Willow101: I can't tell you anything, but I want and will slowly develop my story to that stage, however I will not rush Riley to 'hunt' Hermione straight away just like that. Though you could say that I'm just about to finish laying the base for their 'stage' to start. So stay tuned.**_

_**EmmaM21: I won't say anything about Hermione being a vampire, but about Slash? I'm not sure yet. There won't be any obvious ones, but there might just be some implications. Who knows~**_

_**AN: Here is the next chapter! hope you guys like it, and thank you for all of your support! :)**_

_**Heaps of love and gratitude!**_

_**Lea**_

_**Ps. Just to inform you, I'll be rewriting most of the previous chapters soon. I'm not satisfied with it, so look out!**_

* * *

><p>-BELLA-<p>

Edward's icy fingers brushed my cheek. I looked up, blinking owlishly, coming back to the present as he leaned down and gently kissed my forehead.

"We're home, Sleeping Beauty. Time to wake up." he whispered.

Looking around blearily, I was surprised to notice that indeed we are here. He had stopped the car right in front of the house. The porch light was on and the cruiser was parked alongside Hermione's rented car in the driveway. As I examined the house, I saw the curtain twitch in the living room window, flashing a line of yellow light across the dark lawn.

I sighed. Of course Charlie was just waiting to pounce. I just hope Hermione will lessen the upcoming confrontation… somewhat…

"How bad?" I asked when I noticed Edwards mixed expression between hesitant and amused.

"Well, Charlie's not going to be difficult…" Edward Promised. "Don't know why but I think Crooks got something to do about it… He keeps on muttering about a 'deranged puff-ball' and an iron skillet." He said with a hint of humor. "Oh, Hermione and Charlie missed you."

I snorted. Leave it to the cat. Got to remember to give him a treat later. Although the little tiger do need to go on a diet with how round he's becoming as of late.

Walking to the front door, Edward insisted on carrying my bags into the house, although it was light. When we knocked on to the door, Charlie was the one who held the door open for us with Hermione peering behind him holding Crookshanks in her arms.

"Welcome home!" Charlie shouted while giving us a smile.

"Welcome home, Bella." Hermione grinned, giving me a quick hug and a kiss to the cheeks. "And you too Edward." She added, also giving him a brief hug while messing up his hair in the process.

Edward frowned good-naturedly and rolled his eyes, "Missed you too Hermione" he grinned back.

"How was Jacksonville?" Charlie asked.

"Moist and buggy."

"So Renée didn't sell you on the University of Florida?"

"She tried. But I'd rather drink water than inhale it."

Charlie's eyes flickered, a little bit unwillingly, to Edward. "How about you Edward, did you have a nice time?"

"Yes," Edward answered in a serene voice. "Renée was very hospitable."

"That's . . . um, good. Glad you had fun." Charlie turned away from Edward and pulled me in for an unexpected hug.

"I'm Impressed," I whispered in his ear as I hugged him back.

He rumbled a laugh. "I really missed you, Bells. The food around here sucks when you're gone."

"I resent that!" Hermione yelled.

"The roast chicken was burnt! _My_ roast chicken!"

"That was only one time!" Hermione said huffed.

"How about that botched up stew!"

"And whose fault do you think that was! You put mustard! Mustard Charlie! Not to mention that you poured half of the salt in the jar into the soup when I wasn't around to supervise!"

"Hey now, that was an accident. It was the damned cats fault!" Charlie grumbled.

"Don't you go and blame it on poor Crooks! Don't you worry love, uncle Charlie was just being mean," Hermione crooned.

"_Merrow_" Crookshank purred while secretly giving Charlie the stink-eye.

Charlie returned it.

"Deranged puff-ball..." He muttered.

"What did you call him?"

"A Cute cuddly little ball of fluff." Charlie said innocently.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Alright guys, cut it out." I said in amusement. "Dad, did I receive any calls?"

"Oh! Now that you mentioned it, you did. Jacob called." Hermione piped up.

"Yeah, He's been bugging me every five minutes since six o'clock this morning. I promised I'd have you call him before you even unpacked." Charlie added.

I didn't have to look at Edward to feel that he became rigid beside me. So this was the cause of his slight tension.

"Jacob wants to talk to me?"

"Pretty bad, I'd say. He wouldn't tell me what it was about, just said it was important."

The phone rang then, shrill and demanding.

"Speaking of, I bet that's him right now." Hermione snorted. Placing Crookshanks on to the floor when he became a bit fussy, and let him wander around.

Charlie chuckled. "No need to bet. I know it's him."

"I got it." I hurried to the kitchen.

Edward and Hermione followed after me while Charlie disappeared into the living room.

I grabbed the phone mid-ring, and twisted around so that I was facing the wall. "Hello?"

"You're back," Jacob said.

His familiar voice sent a wave of wistfulness through me. A thousand memories spun in my head. It felt sort of like homesickness, this longing for the place and person who had sheltered me through my darkest night.

I cleared the lump from my throat. "Yes," I answered.

"Why didn't you call me?" Jacob demanded.

His angry tone instantly got my back up. "Because I've been in the house for exactly four seconds and your call interrupted Dad and Hermione telling me that you've called."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Sure. Now, why are you harassing them?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, I figured out that part all by myself. Go ahead."

There was a short pause.

"You going to school tomorrow?"

I frowned to myself, unable to make sense of this question. '_Am I going to school tomorrow?_' is he serious?

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, just curious."

Another pause.

"So what did you want to talk about, Jake?"

He hesitated. "Nothing really, I guess. I . . . wanted to hear your voice."

"Jake. If you just wanted to hear my voice you could have called me through mom's phone when I was in Pennsylvania. You have her number; you do realize that, right?"

"… I guess I might have forgotten about that one tiny little detail…?" he said sheepishly.

I snorted.

"Yeah, I might have figured that out by now. Glad you called, Jake. I—"

"I have to go," he said abruptly.

"What?"

"I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"Wait, Jake -"

He was already gone. I listened to the dial tone with disbelief.

"Well that was short," Hermione muttered. "Considering he was calling nonstop since this morning I would have thought it would be longer."

"He hung-up on me." I said in bewilderment.

"Is everything all right?" Edward asked. His voice was low and careful.

I turned slowly to face him. His expression was perfectly smooth - impossible to read.

"I don't know. I wonder what that was all about." It didn't make sense that Jacob had been hounding Charlie and Hermione all day just to ask me if I was going to school. I mean seriously, there are many things you could ask.

"Your guess is probably better than mine at this point," Hermione shrugged. "You knew him since he was in nappies"

Edward stayed silent but there was a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Mmm, that's true I guess…" I murmured. I knew Jake inside and out. It shouldn't be that complicated to figure out his motivations.

With my thoughts miles away I started combing through the fridge, assembling ingredients for dinner with help from Hermione. Edward chose to watch and leaned against the counter.

The school thing seemed like the key to me. That was the only real question Jake had asked.

And he had to be after an answer to something, or he wouldn't have been bugging Charlie so persistently.

Why would my attendance record matter to him, though?

I tried to think about it in a logical way. So, if I hadn't been going to school tomorrow, what would be the problem with that, from Jacob's perspective?

Charlie had given me a little grief about missing a day of school so close to finals, but I'd convinced him that one Friday wasn't going to derail my studies. Jake would hardly care about that. My brain refused to come up with any brilliant insights. Maybe I was missing some vital piece of information.

What could have changed in the past three days that was so important that Jacob would break his long streak of refusing to answer my phone calls and contact me? What difference could three days make?

I froze in the middle of the kitchen. The package of icy hamburger in my hands slipped through my numb fingers. It took me a slow second to miss the thud it should have made against the floor.

Hermione had wandlesly stopped its descent and quickly placed it onto the counter, afraid that Charlie would come in any second. Edward on the other hand drew his arms around me, his lips by my ear.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"Is something the matter, Bella?" Hermione asked worriedly.

I shook my head, dazed.

How could I have been so stupid! Three days_ could_ change everything.

Hadn't I just been thinking about how impossible college was? How I couldn't be anywhere near people after I'd gone through the painful three-day conversion that would set me free from mortality, so that I could spend eternity with Edward? The conversion that would make me forever a prisoner to my own thirst. . . .

Had Charlie told Billy that I'd vanished for three days? Had Billy jumped to conclusions?

Had Jacob really been asking me if I was still human? Making sure that the werewolves' treaty was unbroken - that none of the Cullens had dared to bite a human . . . bite, not kill . . .?

But did he honestly think I would come home to Charlie and Hermione if that was the case?

Edward shook me. "Bella?" he asked, truly anxious now.

"I think . . . I think he was checking," I mumbled. "Checking to make sure weather or not I'm still human."

Edward stiffened, and let out a low hiss by my ear.

"Checking to make sure that you are still human?" Hermione inquired.

"We'll have to leave," I whispered. Not hearing a word Hermione said. "Before. So that it doesn't break the treaty. We won't ever be able to come back."

His arms tightened around me. "I know."

"Bella what is going on?" Hermione asked again in a stern voice, finally gaining my attention. "What are you not telling me." Hermione narrowed her eyes at us.

Well crap, how am I supposed to explain this, "Um…"

"Ahem." Charlie cleared his voice loudly behind us.

I jumped, and then pulled free of Edward's arms, I thank the lord for Charlie's timing though it doesn't change the fact that my face is getting hot. Edward moved to lean back against the counter. I stole a glance and noticed that his eyes were tight. I could see worry in them, and anger. While Hermione shifted and crossed her arms, her face contorted to one who's in deep thought.

"If you guys don't want to make dinner, I can call for pizza," Charlie hinted when he saw our lack of progress.

"No, that's okay, we just started."

"Okay," Charlie said. Instead of going back out of the kitchen, he pulled out a chair intending to sit on it, not realizing its current sleeping occupant.

Crookshanks yowled and hissed, taking a swipe at Charlie's backside as he accidently sat on his tail. Charlie yelped in shock and pain and quickly jumped off, glaring back at the hissing cat as he muttered profanities. In the end he chose to brace himself against the door frame, folding his arms grumpily.

Hermione fussed over her distressed familiar, temporarily distracting her while I stifled my laugh and sighed, shook my head and got back to work, I'll deal with this later.

* * *

><p>-HERMIONE-<p>

Nursing the steaming hot cup of tea while sitting on the counter of Ginny and Harry's newly rented house, I couldn't help but absentmindedly mull over the information I received last night after dinner, where Bella had practically told me everything. With some input from Edward of course.

To think that she was planning to become an immortal.

A vampire to be specific.

Bella Swan as a _vampire_.

I snorted at the thought. "Sweet merlin, of all things…" Shaking my head in disbelief. I've come to love the girl during my short stay, but I just can't wrap my mind around her turning in to a vampire.

"Something wrong Hermione?" Ginny asked from her place on the sofa, snapping me out of my musing.

She was running her fingers through little James unruly baby soft hair as he takes his nap on her lap. Poor dear caught the cold during the night. Teddy, on the other hand was out with Harry, heading for the beach as they decided that it was a good time for exploring.

"No, it's nothing. Don't worry." I said as I shook my head with a sigh.

I had hoped that she would drop the matter, however I seem to be out of luck as Ginny stopped and turned around, giving me her infamous look that practically said '_tell me or else_'.

I stared at her in return, not wanting to give up, but after a while I sighed and relented.

"Oh,_ fine!_" I huffed.

Ginny grinned triumphantly and quickly stood up from the couch without jostling it to much–which amazed me as it is quite an achievement considering how pregnant she is– and carefully cradled the sleeping toddler into her arms.

"Just let me tuck Jamie in and I'll be right back with you in a moment!" she called as she waddled down the hall to the kid's bed room.

When she returned, I was already sitting on the sofa, with two cups of tea ready on the table.

"Took you long enough" I joked as I handed her a cup.

Ginny shrugged "James woke up, and the little mister wanted his Snuffles."

"Now spill!" she demanded, taking the remaining space on the sofa, a tucked her feet underneath her.

I sat quietly for a while, pondering on how to start.

"You know my cousin Bella?"

"Bella Swan? The one you're visiting right?"

I nodded, "Yes, well… to cut things short, she is now dating a vampire."

Ginny gaped "A what!?"

"A vampire" I sighed, "Not to mention, she is also planning to become immortal…"

Ginny frowned, "Isn't there some kind of law here or anything?" she asked. "After the war, I know that our ministry had passed a couple of laws about vampire restrictions back in England. But do they have the same here?"

"There is," I nodded. "But you need to know that some of the laws set by the American Ministry pertaining vampires are quite loose. One of them actually stated that if, and only if the muggle found out about the vampires existence without external aid, and wished to be changed by its own free will with no manipulations whatsoever, then they are permitted."

"I'm sensing a 'but' here…" Ginny said warily.

"But, for us is slightly more complicated. Though the American Ministry got no problem with her turning, the tribe of shifters in La Push—"

"La Push?" Ginny asked warily. "Harry and Teddy went to La Push beach… will they be alright?" she asked worriedly.

"They'll be alright, Ginny. They don't show themselves to people in their wolf form. Well not purposely. They only appear in their in their forms to the ones in the know. Other than that they wouldn't be a danger to anyone. It's what I read from one of the files in the American Ministry archive." I ensure her.

Ginny nodded in relief and told me to continue,

"Well as I was saying, the tribe says a different matter on the ministry law. A treaty was made roughly around a hundred years ago by the chief of the shifter tribe in La Push and head of the Cullen family, Carlisle. The Cullens are only allowed to hunt and drink the blood of animals, they are not allowed to harm the citizens. Should the Cullens break the treaty by biting or hunting a human within their surrounding area, the tribe will see fit to destroy them." She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. "And now here is the cherry on the top."

"Oh boy." Ginny muttered. "Let me guess. There is also a law that demands her turning?" she guessed.

"Yup." I groaned.

"By whom?" Ginny inquired curiously, taking a sip of her tea.

"The Volturi"

Ginny spat out her tea.

_Protego!_

"Sorry Hermione, but_ Volturi_? The Volturi? Are you sure?"

"Positive" I said while vanishing the tea stains from the sofa and rug.

"Blimey, I remember Bill mentioning about them one time after he returned from that international Gringgots Bank curse-breaker meeting in Italy. Some of the rumors Bill told us about them are quite nasty." Ginny grimaced. "So what does their law stated?"

"It basically contradicts the first two laws that I mentioned. Their law stated that no humans –in this case muggles- must know of their existence. If broken, he or she must be eliminated. Bella was only spared because of Edward, he promised them that she will be turned after their wedding. However, if Bella is not a vampire when one of them shows up to 'check' on her, worst comes to worst the Volturi will destroy her and the Cullens all together."

"Can't you do anything about it? You are her cousin!"

"I don't know," I groaned, leaning into the sofa. "They're like the vampire versions of pureblood supremacist." I grumbled.

Ginny whistled, "Well bloody hell that is one hell of a situation…"

I snorted.

"She is almost as bad as Harry!"

"_Almost_, Hermione. Almost." Ginny chuckled. "I don't think anyone in this world could out match my Harry's 'luck' at this point sweetheart." She sighed while patting her stomach as if telling the baby as to not be like the father.

I chuckled and poured myself some more tea.

"Ginny! We're home!" A voice suddenly called, breaking the silence and startling us.

There was the muted sound of the door slamming closed, and shuffling in the hallway. Speak of the devil.

"We'll continue this on a later date." I said to her, and Ginny nodded in agreement.

"In the living room!" Ginny called back to Harry, "Hermione is here!"

There was an exited gasp, and not long after Teddy barged in, "Aunt Mione!" he cried as he ran and jumped in to my arms.  
>"Hello little wolf, did you enjoy your time at the beach?" I asked as I gave him a smile.<p>

"M-hm!" he said, nodding his head rapidly. "Dad took me to a cliff and we saw eagles! Real life _eagles_ aunty! Just like in the telly!"

"Wow, that must have been fun!" I said, grinning at his enthusiasm.

"Yeah! And we fed them some fish!"

Ginny raised an eyebrow at that and turned her attention to Harry who had sat himself beside her with one of his hands on her ever growing stomach, "I thought you two were just taking a walk at reservation" she asked.

"We were" he replied, giving her a kiss on her cheek, "There were some people at the beach, and this nice old bloke gave us some small fishes he caught when he saw that Teddy here was interested with the eagles."

"Did you say thank you, Ted?" Ginny asked, turning her attention to the now bright orange haired child.

Teddy quickly nodded in affirmative and continued to chatter about his amazing day at the beach, telling the story enthusiastically while waving his arms around erratically, trying to demonstrate some of the things that he did. By the end of his very long tale, he was grinning and slightly out of breath, his hair had turned into a blinding yellow.

* * *

><p>-BACK TO THIRD PERSON-<p>

After a nice dinner with the children and watching a movie on the telly, Ginny saw the young ones trying to hide their tiredness and chuckled, claiming that it was now time for bed.

"But _mummy_…" Teddy whined, while scrubbing his eyes. "We're not tired, see!"

By this point, Teddy let out a big yawn while little James was still trying to valiantly sit upright to prove his point, despite the fact that his eyes are drooping. In the end it was a losing battle for the little guy as he finally succumb to sleep, and slumped forward.

The three adults and Teddy stared at the blissfully slumbering child and Teddy finally sighed and admits defeat. "_Fine_…"

Chuckling softly, Ginny gently picked up the slumbering James and hummed to him as he fussed slightly in his sleep. Harry went to pick up Teddy, however Hermione stood up and shook her head, "Let me," she said as she picked up the child into her arms and followed Ginny to the children's room to tuck them in.

Once the kids are snug, the adults decided to gather back into the living room, Harry had already prepared more tea and some biscuit to eat to pass the time.

"Hermione," Ginny started, placing her cup down on to the table. "I know that you said you came here to keep me company while Harry and Teddy are away, but there is more to it, isn't there?" she asked.

Hermione sighed and placed her cup on the table. Harry sensing the change in atmosphere just glanced between the two in confusion and placed his own cup down.

"Harry, you remember about that time when we went to the Flamels, right? When that boy, Josh came up to speak to me?"

Harry's eyes widened in understanding and nodded in affirmative.

"Yes. And just to inform you Ginny knows, I can't keep any secrets from her." He admitted sheepishly.

Hermione snorted, "Figured as much…" she muttered. "Well, I now remember what the purple stain on the jacket is." She spoke a bit louder.

"Then what is it?" Ginny inquired curiously.

Hermione bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"Venom. Vampire venom to be exact."

"Oh, Hermione…" Ginny gasped.

"Well at least now we can conclude that he is either turned into vampire food, or a new born vampire." Harry said while reclining in his chair.

"I'm pretty much sure it's the later harry." Hermione said seriously. "You remember all those missing people in Seattle?"

Ginny was about to nod before her eyes suddenly widened in realization as she connected all the dots and let out an exclamation, "Oh my Merlin an army!? They're building an army!"

Harry sat up straight, and quickly become tense and confused, "What army?"

"But the ministry! Surely the American Ministry of Magic would do something about this!"

"I don't know Gin, I've sent them a letter but they've not replied."

"But people are dying! The army would have to feed!"

"Hermione!" Harry bellowed. "_What . Army ._" he asked sharply.

Hermione took a deep breath and game him a hard stare. "A newborn vampire army, Harry." She said. "Someone is creating a newborn vampire army in Seattle."

"Bollocks."

* * *

><p>-SEATTLE-<p>

Two weeks have past, and the prone male figure face down in the middle of the room stayed lifeless. The spectators in the room grew anxious, it was only a second ago that the figures heart stuttered its last beat. It's only a matter of time.

The door suddenly opened and a porcelain like woman with flaming red hair entered, two men behind her followed, each hauling a person over their shoulders.

"Has he awoken yet?" She asked in her beautiful bell-like voice to the guards in the room.

"No, but his heart just stopped beating a few seconds ago." One of them replied.

She gave no response, she glance at the two following her with the bound soon-to-be victims and told them to place them by the walls.

Once done, she dismissed the four. The men nodded and silently left the room.

A whimper suddenly broke out from one of them, and the red haired woman was quickly upon him and smacked him down in a single blow, the man fell unconscious while the other hostage, a woman, just shook like a leaf, not making any sound least the red eyed demon before her turned her attention towards her.

"I see you're awake." She suddenly said, turning around to face the prone figure.

Then everything happened in a blink of an eye.

Flinching so bad, the only conscious hostage, Anna, could barely let out a squeak of shock and terror as she was now suddenly face to face to another demon, but this one with inky black eyes.

"So thirsty…" he rasped before roughly grabbing Anna by the neck and sinking his razor sharp teeth onto her neck without a second thought.

Surprisingly, Anna did not scream as the demon before her sucked her blood dry with terrifying speed. She had known that she was going to die the moment she was trapped in that alley. Her only last thoughts before darkness could consumed her was of her family, her poor husband who now would have to take care of their infant son alone.

Letting out her last breath, Anna Dylan nee Coleman was no more.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued<br>_**


End file.
